The Chronicles of the Shichinintai
by Black Rosetta
Summary: After almost 3 long months, Kimiko returns to the shichinintai with new strengths but will Sephiroth allow this to happen? What happened the past 2 months she was gone? Section 2 of Book 1 of the 3 book series.Life of a Girl in the Shichinintai continued
1. Bankotsu's Revelations: At the crossroad

_Locked away inside my mind...my thoughts I often kept to myself. Memories I wanted forgotten._

_So many-_

_many words _

_Left unsaid._

_My mother. My kind mother. I loved her so much. I could hardly remember her though. Only that when she smiled at me, she loved how I reminded her of my father._

_-chuckle-My father. I never knew him, but I see his face everytime I look at my reflection. I know I'm handsome but a part of me resents looking like the man who left me and my mother to die. When I think about it...I hate him. When I see him. I'll kill him myself._

_My friends: Renkotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu and Kyokotsu._

_Renkotsu: Smart but always secretive. I look up to Renkotsu like an older brother even though they call me big-brother. That's weird, huh? Sometimes, I dunno where I'd be without him, although I t always seems he's hiding something from me._

_Jakotsu: My best friend. He's been my partner in crime since we were kids. Sure he's weird, but loyal to me. I know I take him for granted and I'm sorry my friend._

_Suikotsu: Kind but don't let his looks fool you. Still, even in his evil-state he stays a good friend to me and always back me up. I know I don't talk to him as often as I should but I'm really grateful to him._

_Mukotsu: Weird little guy but stays strong til the very end. If I can count on anyone, it's Mukotsu._

_Ginkotsu: Saved my ass more times than I can count. I definetly owe him my life. Without him, I wouldn't be here._

_Kyokotsu: Always hungry. Which Is weird. That's probably why he's so tall. He's egotistic but fun to be around. There's never a dull moment with him._

_And finally..._

_Kimiko. Always Kimiko. Beautiful yet deadly.Childish but sweet. like a female me._

_It's been 2 1/2 months since I last saw her. Iwant to go see her, but I'm nervous.She hates me._

_I want to talk to her...I want to know that she's okay but I can't._

_She probably has a new Boyfriend._

_"boyfriend...boyfriend..."god..now I hate that word. Was I even really her boyfriend? I never asked her but I just assumed..._

_Now I'm rambling.-sigh-Still...I wish to see her._

_Lately...I can't stop dreaming about her._

_Each time it's the same. Whenever I try to touch her...I wake up. Until last night._

_**Kimiko stood at the crossroads,unsure of which path to take. She gazed out into the world; where the twilight met the azure sea. She stared into the distance like it held her future.**_

_**I crept towards, seemingly floating ona cushion of air. I called her name. Reluctantly, she titled her head slightly to face me.**_

_**I swam in her extrodinarily deep eyes. They were**Sensuous** ,yet held a certain naivette-that I found so attractive. They were even more alluring up close.**_

_**She was so...raw, so mysterious. Then I began to felt like I did when we first met her. (My mouth dried, my chest tightened. My body feeling heated, wondering how fast I could have her body screaming for me) Now it's different.**_

_**It's hard waking up and remembering she's not right next to me.**_

_**Now we were close. Only 3 feet seperated us. I stepped behind and held her body close to mine in a tight embrace. Her back arched my chest as I kissed the side of her neck.**_

_**Until now, I was unable to touch her. There was so much I wanted to say to her. 'I'm sorry for letting you down','I'm sorry for the death of our un-born child.',' I'm sorry...for all the pain I put you through.'**_

_**"Kimiko.." I exhaled, " I wanted to hold you for so long. It's been almost 3 months since I saw you last."**_

_**Kimi twisted around in my arms." Bankotsu..." She pressed her breast to my chest and stared up at me with sad eyes, " Onegai...stop."**_

_**"No. Let me stay with you. Just for now."**_

_**"But don't you see?" Tears misted in her eyes, " This isn't real. It's only a dream, an illusion."**_

_**"I don't care." I tried to kiss her. She placed her hand to my lips.**_

_**"Was our love like this? nothing but a fleeting illusion?"**_

_**"NO! How can you say that! I loved you more than-"**_

_**"More than what? How can you love me when you've never been loved."**_

_**"I have been loved. by you. And I loved you."**_

_**She cried." If you loved me...why did you leave me? You always break that promise to me. You all did. You guys promised to never leave me and you did!"**_

_**"No! Kimi, it's not like that."**_

_**"My father said that we were forbidden. For...otherwordly reasons.Still, we came across on another. Fate that tried to seperate us but it was you who did it. "**_

_**I couldn't say anything. It was like my body was frozen. Kimi unwrapped my arms from around her and stood at the fork in the road-the crossroads. **_

_**I couldn't control my body. I headed down the left path and she headed down the right. We faced each other on last time.**_

_**"I'm thinking of you. Always. We pray for a release from this pain.That's why we took seperate paths."**_

_**I could only stare helplessly at her.**_

_**"Who knows," She giggled, "Maybe a new journey won't be so bad. Maybe it's already begun. We both shared one mind. One body and one soul. The same soul. The same destiny. "**_

_**"Then why do we seek seperate paths?" A gentle wind swept down the road. Tossing my hair in the wind as well as kimi's.**_

_**"The roads of life run together. Who knows what we'll find when the paths meet."**_

_**"But I don't understand!" The wind picked up as Kimiko started running towards the distance.**_

_**"You will.I'll come with new winds. Wait for me! I love you!"**_

_**Her voice echoed into nothingness as she faded away...my dream came crashing down.**_

_**I opened my eyes and I was back in the real world. I had fallen asleep sitting cross-legged on a huge boulder. That dream. I yawned.**_

_**"Did you have a nice nap?"**_

_**"Jaki?"**_

_**Jakotsu grinned at me," It's kinda chilly out. We should get going. Winter will be here soon."**_

_**I stretched my arms. That's right. It's autumn." Where does the time go?"**_

_**"Beats me. I'm ready for the snow."**_

_**"I bet you are." We both laughed as I slided down the side of the rock. Jakotsu handed my Banryu to me.**_

_**"How the hell can you carry this? It weighs a ton and you make it look so easy!"**_

_**"It's a secret. For now, let's head back. You know how Renkotsu is when we walk off alone without saying anything."**_

_**"He's such a tight-ass."**_

_**I blurted out laughing. I couldn't help it, Jaki was funny sometimes. Pretty soon we both were laughing.**_

_I'm thinking of you. Always my love._

_**I whirled around. A gentle wind passed me by."Kimiko?" I said to myself. I could've sworn I heard her voice just now.**_

_**"Aniki?" Jaki tapped my shoulder," You hungry? I'm in the mood for Ramen."**_

_**I grinned, " You always want Ramen."**_

_**"Ramen is good. They have chicken, beef, shrimp, miso.." As we walked, Jaki counted off the different flavor of ramen on his fingers. Not that it wasn't interesting but...I had other things on my mind.**_

_**-words-**_

_**Onegai-please**_


	2. Prologue:Melodies of life

_I'm thinking of you. Always, my love._

_**Was she really thinking about me? Does she still love me? Or was it...just only a dream.**_

_**"Dreams are nice, but they're not real. Right?"**_

_**"How the hell should I know Aniki? Renkotsu's the smart one." Jakotsu stirred his rice around the edges of the bowl with his chopsticks."And Anyway,what's been up with you? You're weird lately."He remarked beforeplopping a huge clump of white rice inside his mouth, chewing and spewing small pieces out in every-which-direction.**_

_**I laughed," I'm weird? You're the weird one, 'member? And chew with your mouth closed."**_

_**"Whatever." Jakotsu cheeks pouted out,"areyousureyou'renothungry?"(are you sure you're not hungry) he mummbled.**_

_**I sat up half-way, looking at the spread of food Jakotsu had laid out in front of him. He had ahuge bowl of ramen noodles, wasabi chicken wings, wontons, orange-flavored & sesame chicken and a side of Teriyaki shrimp and jelly-filled rice-balls. With the way he was eating...Iwas getting sick just watching him.**_

_**"No thanks"**_

_**"Your loss." Jaki twirled his chopsticks into his noodles and stuffed it in his mouth.**_

_**Now..I've seen some pretty twisted stuff--being a mercenary and all--like disembodied corpses, burned corpses, severed head, missing limbs, mutilated bodies--just name it--but out of all of this, nothing is more sickening than watching Jakotsu EAT! I don't have to tell anyone Jakotsu's not normal but he eats some REALLY strange food now and then.**_

_**"What is it Bankotsu?"**_

_**I realized I was staring."Nothing."**_

_I'll come on new winds._

_**I stretched out across the ground, baking in the lukewarm sun rays.Little specs of light dotted on my skin through spaces in the trees.It was a somewhat sunny day with hardly any clouds in the sky. Nothing but clear-light blue as far as the eye could see. So..why was I so bothered today? It wasn't because of the dream. No. It was something else but, what?**_

_I'll come on new winds._

_**"I'll come n new winds. What the HELL does that mean!"**_

_**"It's no winds today Bankotsu-oo-aniki."**_

_**And he was right too. There weren't any winds. Hadn't been for days now. Which struck me as odd considering next month was the start of winter. Autumn was slowly passing. So slow, it was freakin irritating.**_

_**"I just have this vibe Jaki." A look of peace sttled on my face. Jaki stood over me with a noodle dribbling out of his mouth before he slurped it up leaving traces of chicken broth to fall on my face.**_

_**"BAH! I know what your problem is. You're just horny!"**_

_**I scrunched up my face," Exscuse me?"**_

_**"It's to be expected. You haven't be properly laid in months."**_

_**I wiped the liquid from my face, " EXSCUSE ME?" I said louder. I half-wanted to say that Kimi had been all the pleasure I needed, and then some. But that's what got us into this situation in the first place." You're not funny."**_

_**"Truth hurts. I mean, what's your damage? You haven't so much as looked at another woman since-" I guess I had a grim look on my face because he stopped his sentence there." you know what? Forget it."**_

_**I smiled, " You're right ya know. Gomen. It's just harder than I thought to move on. I'll be fine." Jaki held out his pinky and I grabbed it with mine." I promise."**_

_**"Good. Your moping around is starting to piss me off."**_

_**"Okay Jaki." I laughed." but you don't understand exactly. This feels..different." I raked my finger through my smooth,dark hair."What I crave, I can't explain it."**_

_**"Like I was saying," he stuffed a whole chicken wing inside his mouth,"youreHOR-NY!"**_

_**"I'm ignoring you." I said quickly.**_

_**"Okay-damn! you can't take a joke.I mean really, since when are you so serious? I miss the old days when it was--"**_

_**Jaki's voice faded away as I closed my eyes and drifted off. What I woudln't do to be able to get away from life sometimes. Being who I am...that's impossible. Kimi made it seem like everything in life was possible. The sky's the limit. Whenever I made love to her...I reached this high that was...undescribable. That's why It urked me(and still does) that we were never able to be together like we longed to.**_

_Alone for a while..._

_**I opened my eyes."That voice..."**_

_I've been searching through the dark_

_For traces of love you left inside my lonely heart..._

_**I know that voice..."Jakotsu..do you hear that?" I asked him as I sat upright.**_

_**He stuffed another wasabi-chicken wing in his mouth."ear whaa?"(hear what?)**_

_**"That singing." I couldn't help but smile. I'd know that voice anywhere.**_

_To weave by picking up the pieces that remain_

_Melodies of life--loves last refrain..._

_**I didn't even wait for Jakotsu's response. I flipped onto my feet and sprinted off down the main road. Jaki just sat there looking both horrified and disturbed. Not to mention his cheeks were puffed out because of all the food he practically inhaled. I didn't even really notice him shouting, " YOU FORGOT YOUR BANRYUU!"**_

_**All I wanted to do was to see her. For the moment, that's all that mattered.

* * *

**_

_**Suikotsu faced lined with bright green streaks, his once tame, black hair stood in soft spikes as his big, gray eyes became harsh and beady. "Finally." He strapped on his newly polishedmetal claws, raising them up to the sunlight as they reflected his maniacal image."Good as new." and better. He'd have more than enough fun hacking his enemies to pieces." And then some." **_

_**Almost three months had passed since he'd been fully in his doctor form. Occasionally, he had to pass himself off as a normal human being and, reluctantly,he gave way to his other heart. Still...for several weeks now, the doctor had withdrawn and He was able to go and come as he pleased. Could it have been because of Kimiko? He was very well away of the doctors feeling for her but He couldn't help but feel somewhat distressed. Were these feelings all the doctors or his as well?**_

_**Suikotsu lowered his claws, holding them closely to his lips."Kimiko..." he remembered the day that it was ger blood that stained him. Unlike the others who he'd mutilated, her blood had changed him. And though his fidelity to his shuryou was unquestionable, he couldn't deny his feelings. Even now, as he licked the tip of one of the blades,"It's dry." he'd never forget her taste, not for as long as he'd live.**_

_Our paths did cross, though, I cannot sat just why..._

_**"Huh?" Suikotsu became alert as a hard blow of wind whipped at his skin. Before he could say anything, he heard it again:**_

_We laughed, we held on fast and then we said goodbye_

_And who'll hear the echos of stories never told, let them ring out 'til they unfold._

_**That was Kimi-chan's voice. He searched from place to place with his eyes but he didn't see her. Was it just his imagination?**_

_In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me_

_Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name_

_**He knew he didn't imagine that."Kimiko." Suikotsu stared into the sky," Did you come back?"

* * *

**_

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine_

_Adding up the layers of harmony _

_**Renkotsu pierced the scroll with the tip of his paintbrush."Dammit." now he'd have to start all over again. Bankotsu had ordered him to make a map of the north since Renkotsu was so familiar with that area. He knew how impatient Aniki was and now he had to start all over. And for what? A voice of someone long gone from him;but not from his heart.**_

_**It's true, when Renkotsu joined the shichinintai, he was skeptical about having a female in the group. If she had been Bankotsu's concubine, he might've understood but, she reigned in second command just as he did. Even though she looked the most under qualified. At first, he thought Bankotsu was playing favorites. Then he witnessed for himself how strong she was.**_

_Kimiko dropped her sias from her waist." I won't use my weapons."_

_Bankotsu smirked, it was as if he knew something renkotsu didn't. The way they smiled and laughed with one another troubled him. Maybe this wasn't such a bright idea._

_"Here's the deal." Bankotsu stifled a laugh, " If you can defeat her, Renkotsu, she'll be out the shichinintai."_

_"How do I know you won't go back on you word?" great suspicion arose in Renkotsu's voice. This women seemed far to precious to Bankotsu for him to just...let go. Even If he did win the fight._

_"Don't worry." He crossed his finger over his chest in an X shape." Cross my heart."_

_"Fine." Renkotsu agreed._

_Both him and Kimiko stepped out onto the battle field. Bankotsu, standing at the guidlines with his other comrades(Jakotsu,Mukotsu, Suikotsu,Ginkotsu and Kyokotsu) bit back a smile. Jakotsu crossed his legs and sat on the dirt, resting his chin in the palm of his right hand, waiting for this to be over so they could move on._

_Suikotsu, unlike the other three who were anxious for the fight to start, knew something was amiss. Why had Bankotsu been so willing to bet her place in the band of mercenaries? Unless he DID know something We all didn't. That would explain why Jakotsu doesn't seem interested; because they already know the out-come of the battle._

_"Bankotsu-oo-aniki?"_

_Bankotsu turned his head to the side."Huh-mm?"_

_Suikotsu stepped to their new leader,"Uh...pardon my rudeness but you set Renkotsu up, didn't you?" he scratched his spiky hair._

_Bankotsu smiled," Suikotsu," he said, placing his hand on his subordinates shoulder, " Renkotsu set himself up. He just couldn't stand the fact that a women was placed as his equal. So..now he'll learn the consequences."_

_"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"_

_Bankotsu's smile widened, " Can you tell? Well...This is partly to help Renkotsu learn to trust me. Kimiko is in the shichinintai for a reason, and not for the reason you all seem to think."_

_A chill ran up Suikotsu. Was it that obvious? I mean, what were they suppossed to think? I mean...she is very pretty and they're both about the same age. And Jakotsu seems to despise they way Bankotsu harps on her."I'm...sorry."_

_"No biggie. Besides, you're all partly right. "_

_"Huh?" Suikotsu leaned closer to Bankotsu," You mean that...you two are...?"_

_"Well," Bankotsu whispered so Jakotsu couldn't hear," We haven't bedded together if that's what you mean."_

_"Oh..." said a somewhat disapointed but relieved suikotsu._

_"Still," he said, in his normal loud voice, "I know she's not mine but..." Bankotsu folded his arms and stared at her," I just don't like other men looking at her." Suikotsu turned away immediantly," Oh no, don't get it wrong. You guys can look at her it's just...aw, you get it."_

_Kimiko untied her sash, it snaked to the ground as her outer shirt downed over her shoulders. Mukotsu's nose started to bleed, " She's taking off her clothes!"_

_Almost instantly, all eyes were on her. Suikotsu blushed at the sight of her soft tanned shoulders."Is she actually...?"_

_"Just keep looking." Bankotsu said._

_Kimiko dropped her shirt, it hit the groud with a loud thud, denting the spot where it fell. Exposing a black tank top._

_"She's wearing weighted clothing?" I asked._

_"Yep." Bankotsu nodded in satisfaction."Her outter shirt is 50pounds." _

_Kimiko tore off her wrist bands and ankle bands before kicking off her shoes. They all dented the ground just as her shirt did._

_"Damn..." Suikotsu muttered._

_"Her wristbands are 15pounds each and so are her anklebands. Her shoes are 10pounds each."_

_"So that's..." Jaki counted on his fingers"Uh..."_

_"130 pounds."Bankotsu finished jaki's sentence._

_"Whaa? 130?" Suikotsu gaped and Bankotsu._

_"Don't sound so impressed Suikotsu. She only weighs 135. without the weighted clothing."Jaki murmured._

_Kimiko threw he weapons at Bankotsu. He hooked them on his thumb, flicked the around his fingertips and stuck them in his sash._

_"Nice trick. Can you sit and roll over?" Jaki remarked._

_"Ready when you are boss-man!" Kimi yelled to him._

_"Fine." Bankotsu raised his hand into the air," Ready...set..GOOO!"_

_No sooner did Bankotsu say go did Renkotsu spit out a ray of fire._

_The fire hurled at kimi in a small spiral tornado. She only grinned." He uses fire? This can't get any better."_

_Kimiko raised her arm into the air, palm facing up while her other arm rested at her side."Shiro-nami!" a thin puddle of water leaked out from beneath her feet. Rising a twisting in a helix around her ankles..._

_The fire came closer_

_Around her knees, then her waist..._

_The fire was so close she could feel it's heat._

_swarmed around her stomache, then her breast and finally around her arms. But it was too late. The inferno swallowed her body whole, the scent of hot water mingled with the air as a shroud of white vapor clouded the field._

_Suikotsu panicked but Bankotsu remained calm. How could he be so stoic at a time like this?_

_Renkotsu wandered helplessly around in the steamy cloud. Where was she? Did he get her? He couldn't see her, or hear her. She must've gotten hit. If not..._

_A pair of feet kicked Renkotsu squarly in his stomache. As he hurdled back, he reached out trying desperatly to cling to his attacker but it was futile. "Dammit" he said, forcing himself to stand. A sharp pain seared across his face. He reached out and caught a puff of smoke._

_She was like a cat. He could tell whether he was coming or going. Still..he needed to remain calm. Renkotsu closed his eyes and concentrated. If his couldn't trust his eyes then maybe he could hear her._

_Renkotsu stood there for what seemed like and eternity before he heard a loud whistling noise above him. He stared up into the sky, he saw a black figure outlined in the mist. _

_THERE! there she was. Renkotsu spread his fingers and cables shot out of the tips, heading straight for her. There was no way she could dodge them in midair._

_He's seen me, she thought. Kimiko grabbed both of her wrist with the opposing hand, her elbows out. She straightened out her body to pick up more speed."Dai-kyo-ku-zan!"_

_A transparent barrier appeared in front of her.Renkotsu's cables impacted with the barrier, bouncing off of it and hurdling back at him, wrapping around him._

_"Damn! I'm stuck." And Kimiko wasn't stopping. She hit him, her hands crossed, in his neck. Knocking him unconcious, to the ground._

_Bankotsu heard a loud crash. He picked up his Banryuu and twirled it around on his fingertips, blowing away the steam. When the vapor cleared, Kimiko was sitting on a tied-up Renkotsu._

_Bankotsu didn't know whether or not to help Renkotsu or laugh." Then it's settled. You're staying Koishii."_

_**That was a most embarrasing defeat but it Taught Renkotsu a valuble lesson: Looks can decieve. Never underestimate your opponent or it just might be the last thing you do. Needless to say it soured his pride. For a time, he had despised her. Setting up barriers around his heart to keep her out. She managed to find a way through that.**_

_**She was like his daughter in a way. Renkotsu was always strict with her and stern, but that's because he cared. What happened three months ago...he never predicted. As much as he'd felt the need to blame Bankotsu, it was more his fault that his leader.**_

_**He missed her. Even now...it's like he could hear her voice.**_

_And so it goes, on and on_

_Melodies of life,_

_To the sky beyond the flying birds--forever and beyond_

_**Wait...he could hear her voice." Kimiko?" rolled up the parchment and ran down to the riverside. Ginkotsu sat at the bottom of a flowery hill, watching a pair of black goldfish chase after one another, causing small ripples in the water. Obviously Ginkotsu heard it too because he stood up as soon as he saw Renkotsu approaching.**_

_**"Gesh(yes)...Ki-mi-ko." He muttered.**_

_**A gentle wind carried the scent of lilac and roses. The sun waned a bit. White doves soared high in the sky, circling above where the two stood.**_

_**"Let's go Ginkotsu." Renkotsu said, peacefully gazing into the sky.**_

_**"Yes."

* * *

**_

_**Mukotsu sprinkle wolfbane into the poison," This will give it more of a kick."**_

_**Kyokotsu rumaged through Mukotsu's carrier." Is there anything to eat?" he picked up a blue vile," What's this?"**_

_**" Put that back. It'll kill you on contact." Mukotsu warned. Kyokotsu dropped the bottle. It shattered almost instantly. The blue liquid mixed with the dirt and turned a puke green-ish color before disolving into the ground. The dirt dried up and cracked like a desert in a drout.**_

_**"KYOKOTSU! IT TOOK ME HOURS TO MIX THAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO FIND ALL THE INGREDIANTS? I HAD TO-"**_

_So far and away, see the bird as it flies by_

_Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky_

_I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings_

_Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings_

_**"That voice" Mukotsu broke off, " It's..."**_

_**"Kimiko..." Kyokotsu muttered." Do you think?"**_

_**Mukotsu grabbed his carrier, tossing all his poisons and igrediants onto it." Let's go Kyokotsu."**_

_**"Where?"**_

_**The scent of lilacs and white roses lingered in the air. Kyokotsu sucked in the scent." I know that scent. Follow me."

* * *

**_

_**Kimiko drew her hair back tightly from her face. Long strands of soft waves hung down the side of her face. Kiko watched happily, tail pounding the road in a rhythm as Kimiko's hand rose and fell in a tide of raven hair.**_

_**Kiko had grown alot in the past few months. He was now almost the size of a normal wolf. His mane of silky white fur tuffed out like a collar around his neck. A stripe of gray streaking down from his forehead to his brown nose. His gray eyes glistening in the sunlight.**_

_In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?_

_Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?_

_**Those beautiful words being brought to life by and even more beautiful voice. It was no dout in Kiko's mind: This song was about Bankotsu. Even though they seperated a long time ago..he knew, deep down, Kimi still loved him. But she was unwilling to admit it, for fear of being hurt again.**_

_**Kimiko had grown over these past few months. She had grown accustomed to her newly matured body by intensifying her training. She no longer wore her dark blue shirt like Bankotsu's, nor did she wear her Hakama short. She wore a strapless, silk-blue juban that hugged around her curves and clung to her body like a dress.It stopped mid-thighand split from her hips to the golden hem. You could seen the lining of the shorts she wore underneath as well as the straps from her tank-top going over he shoulders.**_

_**Kiko stared mezmerized at the sapphire swirled on midnight coloringin Kimiko's outfit.**_

_**The sun-kissed her velvet skin as she smiled warmly as a leaf fluttered down from the overlooking tree and landed on his nose. Kiko barked and wiped his nose with his paw in a effort to rid himself of the leaf.**_

_Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why_

_We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye_

_And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?_

_Let them ring out loud till they unfold_

_In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me_

_Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name _

_**Kimiko stood up, wiping the dirt off the back of her juban." Let's go Kiko." She said in a sing-song voice as she strode off down the trail, kiko lagging behind her. The wind blew past, carrying the leaf into the air.Kiko jumped up on his hind legs, trying to catch the leaf. Running and jumping after it while trying to keep up with his owner.

* * *

**_

_**Bankotsu stopped at the crossroads. It was just like his dream but..." No Kimiko." **_

_**" ANIKI!"**_

_**Bankotsu whipped around, Jakotsu was heading toward him, dragging Banryuu.**_

_**"JAKI! WHAT THE HELL? YOU'LL SCRATCH UP THE BLADE!"**_

_**"AW SHUT-UP! IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR LEAVING ME ALONE!" He yelled" THIS THING SHOULDN'T BE SO DAMN HEAVY!"**_

_**"Bankotsu-oo-aniki?" Suikotsu emerged from behind a bush." What're you doing here?"**_

_**"Well..It's silly really." Bankotsu folded his arms." I must've imagined it."**_

_**"Imagine what?" Jaki asked." Don't tell me you ran off in a huff like that because you THOUGHT you heard or saw something."**_

_**"When you say it like that Jaki.."Bankotsu trailed off. The ground vibrated beneath their feet in a steady pace.**_

_**"Bankotsu?" **_

_**Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Suikotsu turned around. They spotted Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, Mukotsu and Kyokotsu almost instantly.**_

_**"What's up?" Bankotsu said.**_

_**"You're here too?" Renkotsu asked. Both Bankotsu and Suikotsu nodded.**_

_**Jakotsu was fed up." What the hell is going on? What do you all know that I don't? Huh?"**_

_**"So..you heard it also?" Mukotsu asked, completely ignoring Jaki.**_

_**Everyone(except Jaki) nodded."So I wasn't imagining it." said Bankotsu," I really did hear it."**_

_**"HEAR WHAT!" Jakotsu screamed at the top of his lungs.**_

_If I should leave this lonely world behind_

_Your voice will still remember our melody_

_**At that moment. Bankotsu thought his heart might give way. It pounded so hard, yet light enough, it didn't hurt. The smell of Lilac and white roses filled the air.**_

_Now I know we'll carry on Melodies of life_

_Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts_

_**Bankotsu broke through the crowd of his friends, and stared down the road on the farthest right. The same one Kimiko walked down when she left him standing there:in the cold harsh reality that...she wasn't his anymore.**_

_**Walking away from them, he saw a sea of black hair tinted with blue flowing down the thick and curvy figure of a women and a wolf dancing around her as she walked.Her sais clinked and clanked against her thighs. A smile grazed his face. He'd know that figure anywhere.**_

_As long as we remember_

_**Those Five words floated out of her mouth. Her sias , still. The wolf stopped dancing and curled his tail around her leg. The women twisted around and Midnight blue eye met Bankotsu's.**_

_**"Kimiko?"

* * *

**_

_Shiro-nami:white-wave. Water attack that saved user._

_Dai-kyo-ku-zan: mean great mountain(or strong castle wall. I forget) A barrier against physical attacks._

_"Melodies of Life" A song from final fantasy11(I think) but I didn't write it and I know it's from a final fantasy. I picked it because it describes the situation perfectly. Don't you think?_


	3. Reaquaintances

* * *

1)Underlined Italics-lyrics 

2)Bold Italics-Bankotsu P.O.V

3) Italics-Kimiko P.O.V

4)Bold/Italics/underline-flashbacks/visions

* * *

_Once in a while, you are on my mind_

_I think about the days that we had and,_

_dream that these would all come back to me_

_'I'm thinking of you. always my love.' **Those are the words you said to me. We were so close back then. Almost insperable. God, I missed you so much, even Now as I gaze at you, I feel like you are beyond my reach.**_

_**Kimiko whirled around, a wave of thick, lustrous hair slid behind her shoulders. The hem of her juban fluttering around in the breeze. I bit my lip, Remembering how I felt the first time we met.**_

_If only you knew every moment in time_

_Nothing goes on in my heart, just like your memories_

_**She swept back a tress behind her ear, leaving soft waves to hang over the side of her face, highlighting her tanned complexion.**_

_**I pressed down on my lip. I heard my comrades breathe deep and swallow hard. Even Jaki seemed a bit...taken aback by her.**_

_How I want here to be with you once more_

_**It was Suikotsu who took the first step towards her. Before He even got halfay near her, she started off towards him. Her eyes glistened so brightly in the sunlight; her moist, rose-colored lips curling into a smile as she ran down the trail, taking fast but delicate steps.**_

_**"SUIKOTSU-SAMA!" She cried at the top of her lungs.**_

_**At that moment, The switch between Suikotsu and the Doctor was so fast, I didn't even realize what had happened until a couple of seconds afterwards. **_

_You will always be the one and you should know_

_How I wish I could have never let you go._

_Come into my life again,oh don't say no._

_Green streaks faded from his face, hisonce beady gray eyes grew bigger and bigger with life. I reached out for him and he grasped me by my waist, lifting me so that I rose. I lowered my hand and tied them around his neck._

_I wanted to cry. Despite my mixed feeling towards a certain...person, I've missed Suikotsu the most. He pulled me into his arms, against his warm body, squeezing me so hard I almost lost my breath." I missed you so much. Words can't describe..."_

_"Suikotsu-sama..." I chuckled, " I can't breathe."_

_"I'm sorry, it's just..." He shifted his arms down at my thighs and lifted me onto his arms so that everyone could see." You're grown now. I feel like I missed that."_

_"No you didn't. You were just delayed."_

_Then I noticed him: Bankotsu. Almost immediantly I wanted to break away from Suikotsu. I don't even understand why. I want Bankotsu to suffer...but then I'll suffer as well.Why?_

_You will always be the one in my life_

_so true I believe I can never find somebody like you_

_My first love_

_'Don't ever leave me' Those were theexact wordsthat I spoke to you._

_You swore you'd never leave me. You always did. Still, deep down, I knew you would. So...why did I believe you every word._

_Even now, I feel lost with you. You're arrogant, child-ish, immature and a sadistic bastard! I want to hate you. I want to hate everything about you._

_I can't. My heart won't let me do it. I loved you. I knew you were far from perfect but I didn't care. You were perfect for me. I didn't mean to blame you...it just hurt me so bad._

_Once in a while_

_You are in my dreams_

_I can feel your warm embrace_

_When I sleep...my dreams were filled with you and I cried because...I couldn't be there with you. I keep having this dream that I've been dying to share with you but, will you listen?_

_"Kimiko?"_

_I fell outta my thoughts and I notice Renkotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu and Kyokotsu coming up behind Suikotsu. Reluctantly, Sui-sama lowered me onto the ground. I walked to the side of him and Stood leveled with Renkotsu's shoulder(at least I've grown, I used to be shorter than that.) I smiled my most beautiful smile. I still felt guilty to bruising him up pretty badly._

_"Kimi-chan." He stared at me so lovingly. Like a father seeing his daughter becoming a women. Happy, yet sad. He opened his arms and I went into them. He held on me so tightly, like I'd float away If he let go."Oh..." he sighed sharply, " What happened to our baby?"_

_"She's grown."_

_"I can see that." He pulled back, " You're definitly taller."_

_I laughed, " Yeah, I think I got Bankotsu beat."_

_We all laughed together. Mukotsu hugged my waist, since he was still kinda short. I squatted down so he could hug the rest of me." You're still as pretty as when I last saw you." he sorta rocked me side to side. Kyokotsu mussed my hair with his palm as Ginkotsu handed me a rose. I smoothed out my hair and thanked the both of them._

_"I guess this mean I'll never have you for dinner, huh?" Kyokotsu grunted._

_"You sicko!" I laughed." Why can't you eat cows like normal giants?"_

_I pray that it will all come back to me_

_nothing goes on in my heart just like you memories._

_How I want you here to be with you once more _

_**Jaki squeezed my shoulder. Kiko came running past the crowd of shichinintai hovering around Kimi and straight at me. He stopped at my feet. I smiled and reached down to pet him. He snapped at my hand and started Barking and hissing wildly at me.**_

_**Everyone looked at him. Kimi(who seemed frightened for me I guess) ran over and pulled on Kiko's long tail.**_

_**"KIKO! BAD WOLF!" Kiko lowered his head and gace her the puppy dog look, " You know you know better. Go sit with Suikotsu." **_

_**Kiko snarked at me, showing all his fangs before he did what Kimi said. **_

_**Kimiko took one glance at me and blushed." I'm...sorry. He doesn't...um..like you anymore." She tried to make it sound like no big deal. She was so sweet and innocent, yet dangerous at the same time. That's one of the reasons I'm attracted to her. She's like and ocean. Beautiful on the surface but no one knows what secrets lie beneath.**_

_You will always be the one and you should know_

_How I wish I could have never let you go._

_Come into my life again,oh don't say no._

_**now this was awkward. What do I say to her? I'm sorry for killing our unborn child? That'd just make her cry again. I want what we had back. We might not be able to be as close as before but I still want her near me.**_

_**"So, how is everything?" Her eyes burned into me, but every time I caught her staring, she'd blush harder and look away." You're doing okay?"**_

_**"Kimi, about what happened, are you-"**_

_**"I'M FINE!"she said loud but quickly. Then hearing how loud she was, she toned it down a bit, " I'm...fine. No problem."**_

_**"Kimi, I-" I opened my arms and tried to hug her, she stepped back and held out her hand.**_

_**"Oh..." She didn't even want to touch me. I could see it in her eyes." I missed you." I shook her hand.**_

_You will always be the one in my life_

_so true I believe I can never find somebody like you_

_My first love_

_**"Okay." She didn't even say she missed me back. I guess I deserved it but I felt like a complete Jackass.**_

_**"What've you been doing since you've been gone?" What I really meant is if she found another guy. I mean it's none of my business but I...just wanted to know.**_

_**She smiled." Do you really wanna know?"**_

_**I nodded and she signaled for me to come closer. I leaned in really close to her and said, " well?"**_

_**She pressed her forehead against mine."It's a secret." She rubbed the top of my hair." I'll never tell you."**_

_My exodius appeared and something weird happened. Something that never happened before. It touched his four-point star and then I heard it:_

_**"Is mommy gonna be okay?"**_

_**A young boy, no older than five years old stood cautiously behind a tall, dark figure." Daddy?"**_

_**The figure didn't move. He clawed into the door, wood shavings falling off of the door as his hand slid down.The room was dimly lit, all you could see was the black of his pants and his wild, yet tame hair going from straight tresses to gentle waves as it reached past his waist. **_

_**The Boy wiped the tears from his eyes,fear growing in his in them as he watched his father. If it weren't for his bangs, his eyes would've been visible.**_

_The Child lifted his head."Oh god." The child wore a navy blue and gold martial arts suit with the emblem for Annihilation sewn in azure into the cuffs on the collar and golden hem of his shirt and Hakama. The boy's outfit was made from the finest japanese silk. His parents must've been wealthy._

_The boy wiped his eyes once more with a tan hand. His thick waves pulled loosely into a tail that flowed almost past his waist, his lightly tanned skin had small knicks and bruises all over. His cheeks had reddened as he stared at his father. His violet-red eyes exploded into a sapphire and midnight hue._

_He looked like...Bankotsu._

_**"Daddy?"**_

_The boy's face quivered as more tears streamed out of his beautiful eyes, Until finally, he ran to his father and grabed ahold of his pants legs, crying into the fabric saying 'he was sorry' over and over._

_**Finally, the father turned around. The child jumped back a bit as his father's gaze burned into him.**_

_My heart jumped. I had...never felt quite like this before. My heart jumped. The father...he was extremely handsome, yet so fierce. My skin grew hot at the sight of him._

_The father approached the son, walking so dignified and strong, his sapphire eyes rippled and glazed like the surface of an ocean. He wore no shirt, showing off his rock-hard muscles and abs, not to mention that flawless velvet-tan skin. His bady didnt have one single mark._

_The child backed away. _

_The sheer silk of the man's Hakama pants billowed as he walked. An anciet red dragon coiled around his right leg on the fabric. This struck me a familiar. Black ankle sheilds, black hakama pants, black sash._

_At last, when he stepped into the light._

_**"I told you to stay inside!" The father snarled, sharp, pointed fangs glinting in the light." I TOLD YOU! NOW YOUR MOTHERS SICK! SHE COULD DIE!"**_

_**"But dadd-"**_

_**The father knocked his son to the floor," DON'T FUCKING 'DADDY' ME! YOU ARE SUCH A DAMN CRYBABY!" His yelled," STOP ACTING LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW ANY BETTER!"**_

_The boy picked himself off of the ground. He stared up at his father, wimpering and crying. The purple, four-point star revealing itself on his forehead._

_The father's four point star revealed itself also. He moved completely into the light. That man was the exact image of-_

_"Bankotsu!" I broke away from him and the image faded. That was on of the dreams that I'd been having._

_"Kimiko, what was...that?" he whispered._

_"I..you mean you saw it?" I whispered back._

_He nodded."That guy..looked like me."_

_"you mean it.." It wasn't you?_

_He shook his head," No."_

_"Then the child?"_

_He shook his head again,"No. I didn't dress like that when I was younger. And besides, he looked like me but had your features." He whisper became softer," The hair, the skin tone and Those eyes."_

_"Uh...EXSCUSE ME!" Jaki pushed between us," What the hell was that light?"_

_"Uh..What light?" Bankotsu asked._

_"Don't be dumb. We all saw it." He gestured towards our comrades as they started walking over. Kiko ran up to where Jaki was and bark furiously at Bankotsu. I told them it was prolly a light trick from my eyes," They've been doing that alot lately." I could tell the didn't believe me, but after all the weird thigs that go on whenever I'm around, they didn't question it any further. _

_Kiko, who was still barking like a rabid dog, refused to stop until I sat on him. His shut-up and everyone laughed except Bankotsu. no one noticed it but me. Somehow, that light caused a reaction because I...felt what he did. That's how I relized exactly how sorry he was._

_How true, I believe I could never find someone like you._

_Now and forever._

_**I felt bad. Just when I see her again she...doesn't want to be near me and that vision-thing made it worse. I really don't care about that, I just wanna...hold her. If Only for a few seconds.**_

_**Renkotsu placed his hand on my arm and closed his finger around Kimi's wrist." Hey, how about we go celebrate. The province's capital is near by and they have the best resturaunts to eat at."**_

_**"I agree." Said Suikotsu." The Shichinintai is at full force again!"**_

_**"Annnd..." Kimi started to say, " Before I forget..." She stood up and pointed at each and everyone of us as she said"YouDORKS forgot my Birthday!"**_

_**Everyone was silenced. Even I had forgotten her birthday which meant mine wasn't too far away...**_

_**Renkotsu gaped at her."Your..."**_

_**"Birthday?" Suikotsu coughed out.**_

_**"Oh yeah. I'm the same the age as Bankotsu now."**_

_**"Not really." Jaki said," You're still youngest. And Bankotsu will be 18 in a couple of months. 3 to be exact."**_

_**"Nu-uh." Kimi told him." That would make Bankotsu's Birthday inFebruary and His birthday is MARCH THE 3RD!"**_

_**Jaki shot her a poison look, then he looked at me, I truned away, blushing. I couldn't help it, How could I tell THESE TWO that one was right and the other was wrong.**_

_**"Well? When is your birthday, aniki?" Jaki asked me, well...sorta demanded I told him.**_

_**"well..." I said meekly."It's...March the 3rd." I mumbled.**_

_**"Huh? Speak up, we can't hear you!" He shouted.**_

_**"mmm..." I faced everyone," It's march the 3rd."**_

_**Jaki looked devastated and somewhat pissed off. In an effort to change the mood, I grabbed my Banryuu and walked ahead of everyone else." Well...We should go. Kimi's bbirthday isn't gonna celebrate itself.We should eat."**_

_**Jaki perked right up," Great! I'm starving."**_

_**"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! YOU JUST PRACTICALLY INHALED A WHOLE PICNIC SPREAD!"**_

_**"I know and I'm still hungry."**_

_**"I swear...you eat more than Kyokotsu nowadays."**_

_**"We should eat Ramen" Jakididn't listento a word I said,"and WasabiChicken, and dumplings and..."**_

**_"Well..At least some things don't change." I heard Kimiko said as she smiled up into the sky." Maybe now it's a chance for some peace."_**

**_She should know better. Whenever we're at full force, there's no time for peace. Only chaos. _**

**_That's why I love her. She's so innocent but destructive at the same time. A rare combination but a sweet one. That's for sure. I was excited to see what awaited us this time around.

* * *

_**

The lyrics are "MY first love," By Utada Hikaru

Hakama pants are basically What Bankotsu wears.


	4. Fire and Ice

_**Bankotsu's P.O.V**_

_**It was around Midnight when we got back. We arrived at the Shan-shao province hours ago, Rented out a small, one room house for the night before we went off to eat. Man...(chuckles) Everyone really let loose. Most of my comrades had gave way and gotten drunk.Even Suikotsu.**_

_**Kimiko on the other hand, doesn't drink that much. I do...but for some reason, I've never been able to get drunk. I despise that because sometimes, I want to get away from this harsh reality and it only make things worse when I remember that I cannot.**_

_My comrades watched anxiously as Kimi killed a whole bottle of green tea in 4 swigs. That whole time, they banged their fists on the table chanting,"Go! Go!Go!Go!" and cheered when she finished. I quietly sipped my glass of sake and watched them. Thinking about how unfair it was for me to never be able to fully let loose._

_"So, Kimi-chan, what did you do for the past two months?" Renkotsu asked, swirling his Sake in his cup._

_"Well, I mostly trained" She stuffed a piece of Seushi into her mouth("Oh god, this is delicous!" She said with a full mouth)" And..you know...girl stuff."_

_"I dout I've ever seen you eat so much!" Suikotsu told her._

_"Well...YOU GUYS left me at a temple. All they let me eat was rice,bread and water. I left there after like a month b/c I couldn't take it anymore." She wolfed down two more bowls of sushi,"YO! WAITER! BRING ME SOME MORE TEA!"_

_"HEY! THat's your 3rd bottle. Don't forget who's paying!" I said sternly._

_"Awww! Let her have some more. IT's been almost 3 months anyway." Jaki slipped his arm around me and tried(for the 1millionth time that nite) to kiss me." What's your problem? You let me kiss you before." _

_I Felt embarrassment course through me as I pulled away from Jakotsu. Kimi stared down at her plate. No dout questioning my..feelings for her(Sarcastic) and better yet, MY sexuality._

_"That explains why she's eating so much. And why she was so light when I Picked her up."_

_Kimi playfully threw a chopstick at Suikotsu. All he did was laugh." I was never heavy!"_

_"HA!" Jaki said," You weren't fat, but I'll be damned if you weren't heavy."_

_"You guys are so damn mean. That's why I perfected some of my new skills in order to take you all down." she covered her mouth," Oh yeah...I beat all of you at least once."_

_"Not me." I snorted."You never have been able too."_

_"That's because you have such a pretty face Aniki and I didn't wanna mess it up."_

_"Don't make Exscuses Kimi."_

_"I'm not. You know how much I loved waking up to your sexy face in the morning."_

_My heart leaped and jumped in circles. My cheek were red hot. I knew she was tipsy. She never talked about our...love life so casually before. Still...being drunk allows you to express yourself without fear. At least, that's what I've always thought. Is this what she was doing or not? Why Am I always asking so many questions. I want answers dammit._

_That way she looked at me. Her eyes misted in that way whenever she'd kiss me or Whenever she wanted me to touch her. I felt fire burst through the Icyness inside my chest._

_My expression went from embarrassed to soft anxiety. She ran her finger around the rim of an half-filled glass of sake, creating a peaceful, yet enticing hum. Then swallowed it down like it was nothing._

_I couldn't describe what was happening. It's like she had a hold on me. It was suffocating. My drink holding hand quivered. S drop of sake slid to the lower rim of her glass. She licked it quickly off the edge and licked her bottom lip._

_What's strange is no one else noticed. They were all...outside of us. In reality while I was trapped in a mind game of ecxtasy..away from reality. What I had wanted._

_Her hair flowed like a tide, she traced her ring finger along the curve of her lower lip, those dark colored eyes swishing back and forth like the waves crashing against the shore._

_Flashes of our names being whispered to one another. The tingles up through my spines whenever she tapped her fingernails on my abs. The tortuously slow but perfect feeling of her nails clawing into my back. Her soft cold lips against my hot skin._

_Hot and cold all over again._

_That burning feeling of ice whenever we made love. Breaths mingling, warmth peircing and that sweet sweet pain I loved so much._

_A sexy whisper'Bankotsu'_

_She wanted more and I gave it to her._

_'Bankotsu'_

_Gasping and grasping moments frozen in time..._

_"BANKOTSU!"_

_I crushed my glass. If it weren't for the shrill pain of shards cutting into my hand, I would've been stuck in that...I don't even know what to call it. The fire in my soul waned, my harsh breathing slowed. What had she done?_

_"Oh god! Bankotsu!"_

_It wasn't Kimi who had called me, but Jaki._

_"Ban-san!" Jaki said, looking frantic and alarmed." What the hell? You need to be more careful." _

_Jaki started handing me napkins and paper towels. The waiter walked up and handed the bottle of tea to Kimi before Jaki yelled," DON'T JUST STAND THERE LOOKING LIKE A RETARD! Our leaders bleeding to death! Do something!"_

_The waiter scurried off. "I'm fine." I said, wincing as I pulled the shard of glass out of my hands. Not once, did I take my eyes off of kimi. Even when Jaki(who was trying his best to help me) spilled a hot bowl of soup over my pants. _

_kimi held my gaze. All she did was smile innocently at me._

_It was then, I knew it to be true. She wasn't a teenager anymore. I mean she was but she was a women now yet, unlike ordinary women, she was..._

_"Aniki?"_

_Intoxicating._

_**My hands still throbbed underneath the bandages. how was it that she was able to entrap me like that? She had some how seeped into my mind. Is this one of the new skills she talked about?**_

_**I surveyed the room. The smoke from candles blown out had trailed in a string of smoke out the open window by where I sat, secluded in a corner. Everyone had pretty much dropped as soon as they entered the room. It was big enough to fit all of us, and then some. Still, everyone except me had crowded around Kimi for the night. Kiko(thank god) was outside.**_

_**Kimiko had taken off her Juban and slept in a tank top and black shorts.She laid in the middle. Suikotsu to her right and Renkotsu to her left. Ginkotsu had shut down for the night in the corner behind Ren. Kyokotsu was next to him. On the other side of Suikotsu was jaki who had sprawled out halfway on the floor and halfway on the wall. In front of them both, Mukotsu laid in silence. Only thing that could be heard was the shallow wind, their breathing and Kyokotsu's snoring.**_

_**Everyone was sleeping and having wonderful dreams no dout. Except me. The moment I start to drift off into sleep, I'm reminded of what happened at the resturaunt and my sudden burst of heat keeps me awake. I was so frustrated. I wanted to take it out on somebody. I wanted to rid myself of this fire. I had taken off my shirt I felt so hot.**_

_**I sat up against the wall, my left leg out straight while my right knee was lifted in the air, my foot flat on the ground. I rested my elbow on my knee, my hair was already coming out of the braid.**_

_**"Damn.." I sighed.**_

_**I'm gonna be tired tomorrow.**_

_**Kimiko P.O.V**_

_**I squirmed beneath the blanket. I felt the intense body heat of all my comrades. It was suffocating. I needed to breathe. I opened my eyes and sat up. Searching around the room for a place to sleep. Alone. It's not that I didn't miss them, I was glad to be near them but something inside me. This icy feeling. It urked me.**_

_**But, the only place to sleep was near Bankotsu. The ice melted as soon as I saw him.**_

_**Strong and silent. The way the blue moonlight highlighted his hair and muscles. God he looked so sexy. Which made me think about what my problem was. I've never been so tempted by him before. Was it Because he's not mine anymore?**_

_**Now that I think about it...he still is mine. And I'm still his. I reached up and touched the bite wound on my neck. Yes, it had healed but the scar was still there.He had claimed me as his. Even Vincent Knew this.**_

_**I found out the doctors true Identity not long after they left. Vincent had tried his best to heal me and for that I was grateful. And...he'd also tried to...take Bankotsu's place in some ways. But when he saw this mark he said" You're still his." and he swore that He'd make me love him. I honestly thought it was cliche. So I left. He followed until my father said differently.**_

_**And another thing, Am I telling myself this to make me feel better? God, I'm so pathetic.**_

_**I felt like I should talk to him. He hadn't noticed I was awake and was still staring out at the moon. I crawled passed Renkotsu-kun and Sui-sama. And Over Mukotsu.**_

_**As I crept over the floor, moving closer to Bankotsu, I became aware of the heat radiating off of his Aura. I've always felt it but I was never able to see it before.**_

_**When I stood on my knees next to him, he still didn't notice me. Was he ignoring me? It was time like these that I remembered how slow Bankotsu could be. Or Maybe his was lost in thought.**_

_**I close my fingers over the palm of my hand and stroked his handsome face with the back of my hand. Startled, he quickly turned his head. Once he saw me, he sighed out in relief and asked me" What is it?" He said, trying not to sound annoyed.**_

_**Had I pissed him off that bad?**_

_**" I wanted to...say I'm sorry for what I did at dinner."**_

_**"And that was?"**_

_**I blushed a little," When I played that small mind game on you."**_

_**"So you admit it?"**_

_**I felt bad now."I'm sorry to bother you. I'll go back to sleep."**_

_**Bankotsu P.O.V**_

_**She turned away from me and started to crawl away. I watched her. Analyzed her in less that a second. Her hair was tossed to one side, draping off the graceful curve in her back. Her thick curves sloped inward and outward in harmony with the rest of her body. Whether it was the line of her thighs moving to her hips and her ass or the perfect way her breast rounded out.**_

_**Man...she was so tempting...so luscious.**_

_**I grabbed her ankle, holding it in that 'not to tight but not to loose' way. She looked over he shoulder and our eyes met. I pulled her towards me, she yielded to me.**_

_**Kimiko turned over, I pulled her halfway underneath me. My hip pressing between her thighs as my hand slid underneath her tank top. She softly popped the hem of my pants as her hand moved up and down from the small of my back and to the insides of the frnt of my pants.**_

_**I didn't even have to say a word. I pressed my lips to her breasts, moving upward to the bass of her neck. I felt her kiss my shoulder as the hard muscles in her thighs gave way to my body. A part of me couldn't believe the was happening. I half thought I was dreaming until her nails poke into my skin in that way that I love so much.**_

_**Kimiko P.O.V**_

_**Oh god. I couldn't catch my breath. It took every firber in my body to keep me from screaming out for him. His touch, the way he kissed me. This is what I wanted. That fire he has.**_

_**I felt his cool breath on my neck as his mouth completely encompassed the bite wound he had given me, nibling and knawing at it as I clawed at his back. Wanting more.**_

_**Bankotsu grinded his hip into mine in a slow steady pace. Teasing me. Sometimes, he'd start to speed it up a bit before slowing almost to a stop. Driving me crazy."Please don't tease me." I pleaded in his ear. I heard him laugh a little but he didn't stop.**_

_**Bankotsu P.O.V**_

_**I kissed her cheek. Finally, we were facing on another. She trailed her hands up my spine in a slow, sensual motion, slidinh them over my shoulders and holding my face in her hands. She said so much by saying nothing.**_

_**I leaned down to kiss her. My forehead bumped her and sparked small flickers of light as my Four-point star mixed with her exodius. Was this what had sparked the change between us? At that moment, I didn't care.**_

_**She kissed my lower lip and I slipped my tongue in her mouth. I kissed her passionately, again and again. I can't remember how long we laid there but I'll never forget how I felt.**_

_**Jaki P.O.V**_

_**I saw a spec of light shine through my eyes. I blinked them open and started to yawn.**_

_**And I stopped myself when I saw them. Plain as day, on the floor, kissing all over one another. I'll admit, It pissed me off to see them like that. How he somehow forgets about the rest of us whenever she's around.**_

_**Honestly, I wasn't as...depressed as last time. I'm the one who suggested he get laid but..not like this. Even I know Bankotsu won't go as far and risking it with us in the room but still...**_

_**Times like this, I feel like I don't know him like I used to but I need to be honest to myself. Bankotsu's straight. I'm a man. I can't give him what he needs. I could but only to an extent. Then suddenly, the image of the making love that time popped into my head. So vivid and clear, like I just saw it 2 seconds ago. Man..love was hell.**_

_**I wasn't even sleepy anymore. I turned my back to them and covered my face with my blanket, hoping to drown that image of them from mind.**_

_**Kimiko P.O.V**_

_**We left early that morning, heading west. Bankotsu wanted us to take a ferry to the main land where The strongest Daimyos are said to roam. I hadn't been on a ferry since Me and Ban left his step-dad's Yashiki. Well...what was left of it. He said we were going back to that isle. He wouldn't exactly tell me why except to 'Settle old scores'**_

_**"I'm glad we're leaving. Ever since we got on this island, sure-we found our comrades- but there's hardly and daimyo's or samurai around. We need more money!" Jaki said.**_

_**"My sentiments exactly." Bankotsu said.**_

_**I rubbed my neck. It still tingled from last night. no, we hadn't made love but...I felt so dirty. Relaxed, but dirty. no More drinking for me. Period. It wasn't all the sake's fault though, it was partly mine. Well..mostly mine but I didn't understand. Whenever his birthmark met mind...I want him so badly. Was this some kind of trick he learned? Or was it just the two of us giving way to our secret desires.**_

_**Whatever it was, it was pissing me off.**_

_**I stared at Bankotsu. He smiled back at me with that baby-smile he has. not the sexy smile. I wonder, has anyone seen his other side besides me? There are some thing I know that I dom't even think Jaki knows and that sorta bugs me. I want to talk to someone. Someone other than Bankotsu, but not Suikotsu or and of the boys. I need a girl to talk to but I'm the only one! GRR!**_

_**"This is so irritating!" I said loudly.**_

_**Everyone looked at me."Uh...Lady issues." I told them.**_

_**That nodded and continued to talk. They stood in a huddle, trying to decide where to go but they refused to ask for directions AND refused to admit that we were lost. AGAIN. Man...is it good to be back.**_

_**"I think we go through this town and head east, then south then west-"**_

_**"Why do you complicate things Renkotsu?"**_

_**"Why do you dress like that?"**_

_**"Kimi..." Bankotsu glanced at me and everyone grew quiet." What do you think?"**_

_**"You boys know what I'll say.You can't ask for directions because WHY?" **_

_**"We're men." Kyokotsu said all high and mighty," We don't need directions from no damn body."**_

_**"Well.." I sorta laughed as I started to stand," You keep telling yourself that.I'm going to get some water." I started off down the road. I just noticed that there's nothing but roads in this place.**_

_**"Great." Jaki followed me," I'll go too."**_

_**Bankotsu P.O.V**_

_**Everyone froze and slowly stared at Jaki. Kimiko looked oddly disturbed." I don't think that's a good plan."**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"Just Because."**_

_**"IT's no big deal. We're just getting some water." Jaki walked hand and hand with Kimiko. She had a 'SAVE ME,DAMN YOU!' look on her face. I started to say something but Jaki had half-way dragged her down the road and out of sight.**_

_**" I am so gonna here about this later." I told myself.**_

_**Kimi P.O.V**_

_**I sat down by the riverside, Jaki sat down next to me. He reached in his shirt pocket. I half expected him to pull a knife on me. He pulled out a cup and dipped it in the river."God, it's so hot today, huh?"**_

_**I scooted away from him," Jaki...are you okay?"**_

_**"I'm fine." He threw the cup of water at his face," That's better."**_

_**I cuffed my hands and placed them in the water, and lifting them out to take small sips. Still watching Jaki out the corner of my eye.**_

_**"Are you hungry?"**_

_**"THAT'S IT!" I jumped up and presumed my fighting stance," What the HELL is your problem."**_

_**"I'm trying to be nice. Chill out, will ya?"**_

_**" Sorry but last time you tried to be nice I was-HELLO- ALMOST HACKED TO PIECES!"**_

_**"That was months ago. I'm over it and you should be too. Besides, I just wanna talk." He patted the ground next to him," Come on. Sit down."**_

_**I watched him and cautiously sat down next to him."You look frustrated." He told me." It's about you and Bankotsu, isn't it."**_

_**I blushed. is it that obvious?"Maybe."**_

_**" Are you two back together?"**_

_**"I-" How did he..?**_

_**Jaki P.O.V**_

_**"It hasn't even been a full 24hours and you two were going at it like rabbits."**_

_**She coughed," You-You!"**_

_**"Yeah, I saw. I honestly thought you two were gonna do it!"**_

_**"YOU SAWWWW!"**_

_**She sounded embarrassed." Don't freak. Everyone else was knocked out. anyway, I don't think I've ever seen Bankotsu quite like that. The way he smiled at you, he doesn't smile like that! period! I can't really look at him like I used to now."**_

_**"WAIT! YOU SAW!"**_

_**"Yes." She really is slower than Aniki."I mainly saw alot of French kissing and you clawing you name into his back."**_

_**She blushed," Oh god!" and turned away.**_

_**"Hey! It's no big deal. I'm way worse that you two."**_

_**"You haven't seen some of the things Bankotsu does. We're way worse than you Jaki."**_

_**I grinned," Are you bragging?"**_

_**She reddened even more," No! I'm just saying..."**_

_**I had to admit, this was kinda fun. I get to pick on hr and she doesn't even know it."Well...you're not as expierenced as Bankotsu and I."**_

_**She perked up," What's that supossed to mean?"**_

_**"All the men in your life and you only made it with Bankotsu. That's not saying much. Do you even know what you're doing?"**_

_**"Well...Bankotsu-"**_

_**"Bankotsu KNOWS what he's doing. Trust me. I know him. I see things."**_

_**"What things?"**_

_**"Just...things."**_

_**"What're you trying to say?"**_

_**I smiled."Nothing. Only," I put my arm around her shoulder," I'm gonna help you." We helped one another up.**_

_**KimiP.O.V**_

_**He's gonna help me? With what?**_

_**"I used to think you were a whore but after last night you're just a fast little girl."**_

_**EXSCUSE ME? I'm FAST? I'd rather be fast than a sick bastard who chops up his lover." You're on to talk. You used to have a new lover every day way back when."**_

_**"That was then. This is now."**_

_**"And beside. He came onto me."**_

_**"Why would my Bankotsu do that?"**_

_**I threw back my hair," I'm cute."**_

_**"So WHAT! So, you're hot," Jaki smacked me on my ass," That's not enough."**_

_**I glared at him for a minute. He was starting to scare me." You know, we should talk about this later."**_

_**"Fine. But from now on, you'll answer to me. M'kay?"**_

_**"Uh...I guess."**_

_**Jaki held out his pinky and I caught it with mine." It's a promise. We're girlfriends now!"**_

_**I started dumbfounded at him.Girlfriends? But he's...the closest thing to a girl beside me. Still..I'm watching him.**_

_**Jaki grabbed my hand," Lets go. This is the start of a beautiful friendship."**_

_**That's what I'm afraid of. **_


	5. Distant: Loving you still

_I stood with my back facing Vincent, The bright,pale bluemoonlight striking his red metal armor in such a way, it reflected a violet hue. The trees swayed back and forth, their dark green leaves rustling in sync with the grass as the wind whipped at me mercilessly._

_"You are a Chosen one, but that is not your reason for returning, is it?"Vincent said,with half of his face covered in darkness." Was it your Father?"_

_My hand snaked down to my waist, grasping the handle of my halberd ever so slightly."I could care less about that bastard. Do you intend to fight me Vincent?"_

_"There's no need to jump to conclusions." Vincent chuckled in a calm demeanor."Your friendship is dear to me."_

_I lifted my halberd from my waist, holding high enough so that I could see not only myself, but Vincent as well. The wind slowed as storm clouds shrouded the moon; In that moment of silence as my midnight blue eyes swirled into a mist then glazed over, Vincent said," You have eyes just like her, did you know that?"_

_"I do" I simply told him," My reason for returning was not by HIS will, but I wish only to see her with my own eyes and not through his." I removed my scarf, my golden blonde hair stood up in soft spikes." I haven't seen her for over 16yrs. You have. Tell me..."_

_I scowled at my blade, Vincent looked slightly taken aback by the relfection," How does she look?"_

_He closed his eyes and smiled," Just like her mother. Is that what you wanted to hear?"_

_"Not exactly but-" The sound of two blades shredding the air echoed throughout the sky. Vincent stood with his back against a thick-trunk oak tree. The tip of my blade pressing into the skin on his neck. " Why don't you tell me what really is going on? You claim to be my friend but you ally yourself with...HIM! And what's worse is you've taken my Sister like she was prize to be won."_

_"Deja vu." He said placidly," Will you kill me? Again?"_

_"What's the point? You won't die. You're a Chosen one. You're unable to die unless Cealestis and Bakajikara kill you." I was appalled at the fact that the person I was so proud to call my friend has turn on me once more." First Lucrecia and Now my sister? You're not big on loyalty."_

_"Then why don't you let me go?"_

_I lowered my sword," I'm not gonna waste my time dealing with you." I sneered"I turned my back on my father and now I'm turning my back on you." As I began to walk away he said:_

_"Your fidelity to your sister surprises me. She doesn't Even know you exist."_

_Without twisting back around, I whipped my sword against the oak. I heard the tree hit the ground, along with vincents body. His severed head rolled neck to my right foot."Just because it was pointless, doesn't mean it wasn't satisfying." I kicked his head to the side, showing as little respect for it as he'd shown me._

_In a few hours, he'd be whole again before reportig back to my father. I could care less. I wasn't concerned, never have been. All I want to do is find my sister. Lord knows, MY father will make that damn near impossible but I choose my own fate. Not him. He's not longer the angel of death but a sick physcopath._

_I will not succomb to him. _

_**The bright sun...The warm white sand...so many unexplained memories...**_

_"Do you see the ocean sister?"_

_**I was just a baby then. Someone had held me but...it wasn't Tamahome.**_

_"That's your element. Someday you'll control all of this." A happy laugh; soft, golden spikes of hair; and eyes like mine but they reflected day instead of night._

_The feel of the warm sun on my skin and the white clouds that hovered._

_What was his name again?_

_**"Cloud..." I touched my pendent. The jewel the same color as the sea at night.**_

_**Kimiko?**_

_**"Huh?"**_

_**"Kimiko? What did you say about clouds?"**_

_**Kimiko P.O.V**_

_**It was in the port city of Sakai.**_

_**The waves crashed against the shore, azure foam cutting off my ankles and feet. Bankotsu Sat on the dry, white sand a couple of feet away. It was mildly warm that day. Not to hot, nor too cold. It was perfect but..somthing seemed amiss.**_

_**"Did you say something Ban-san?"**_

_**He nodded," What did you say about clouds?"**_

_**"Uh...I just zoned out a bit." Days like this will do that to you.**_

_"You're doing it wrong Kimiko. Here, I'll show you." Tamahome lifted my arm, curving my left one at my side," Now lift your left leg and that's the tiger position. If you get hit in the chest, use your curved arm as a leverage."_

_I curved my arm even more so it wrapped almost aroind my chest," Like this Tamahome?"_

_"Right! That's exactly right! Tokaki will be so proud and so will mom and dad!"_

_**"Bankotsu...do you ever feel like-hmm..I dunno-like something's missing?" I gazed at him. He blushed severly and said:**_

_**" Define that." **_

_"There's alot of stars out tonight." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around my middle," You see that nice big one. It's called the north star."_

_We were only 8 at the time._

_"It'll always lead you back home."_

_"Let's stay here Inuyasha and watch the stars."_

_"All night?"_

_I giggled," Yeah!That way, I get to stay with you!"_

_"Fine. But if you're sleepy tomorrow, don't complain to me."_

_Inuyasha...you idiot._

_**I watched Bankotsu closely. He had taken off his chest armor and his amkle shield. His hair was loose and his shirt was slightly open, showing a glimpse of his chest. I sighed. Things definetly were Back to normal. For now at least. There were no strong feeling between us...that we'd admit to. We flirted, kissed one another and did the whole Look and Lust thing but there was no love. We were basically back to where we were when we met.**_

_**I don't know what our future holds. I can't see he really wants me back. Bankotsu(by himself) is confusing. And being a man, it only makes it worse.(Men don't like being to open to his feelings)**_

_**Jaki told me Ban was a cry baby but I have never seen him cry once. I'm always the one to cry. I've seen him play-cry(which is eerie because it looks real) but...If I were to see him cry. I'd be scared. Honestly.**_

_**After Inuyasha I promised never to fall in love.Whether or not I stick to that vow is beyond me right now.**_

_**I just wanna take it slow for a while."Bankotsu, If you died tomorrow. I'd cry so damn bad."**_

_**He stopped blushing and gaped at me," You're starting to freak me out."**_

_**"I'm serious."Honestly," I can't see myself with another man in my life. Lord knows why I'm telling you this but I am. Have you ever pictured your future?"**_

_**Bankotsu P.O.V**_

_**"The future, doesn't concern me." He plainly said."I'm sorry if that's not what you wanna hear, but that's how I feel."**_

_**"Why would you appologize then?"**_

_**Because, I can't give you a future Kimiko."No reason." If I were to die tommorrow, I'd kill myself thrice over just for leaving you alone. Even now, I don't like leaving you by yourself. I worry.**_

_**"What If something happened to me?"**_

_**"I'd kill someone. Is that what you wanna hear?"**_

_**"You'd kill someone for enough money.That's not saying much."**_

_**"I'm a mercenary, it's what I do. What do you wanna hear?"**_

_**That I love you? Just come right out and say it. That night when you came back wasn't just a one time thing. You still care about me more that you let on. I only care about more--If that's possible.**_

_**Hell. Even Jaki knows if they hadn't been there, I would've made love to you.**_

_**"The night we spent together wasn't based on love, but hidden and opressed desires."**_

_**Can she read my thoughts now too? I stared at her once more. She had her hands behind her back, facing me sideways, watching me from over her shoulders. The thin fabric of her juban scraped against her skin, Her pendent slid down in between her breasts, her hair moving in the wind. She looked so beautiful.**_

_**"How'd you know what I was thinking?"**_

_**"I told you. I always know what the man I love is thinking. Well..(she laughed) Men. you, Jaki, Renkotsu, sui-sama, Mukotsu, ginkotsu and Kyo-kun."**_

_**For a minute, my heart stopped.Is she playing mind games again? She gazed up into the clear blue sky and lifted the hem of her Juban. Stepping gracfully into the ocean. The water was unbelievably clear.**_

_**"Kimi?"**_

_**She was hip-deep into the water. the ends of her hair trailing on the surface behind her."This sun feels so good." And for a second...**_

_Soft, feather white wings wrapped around her bare body as she basked in the sunlight, her sun kissed skin glowing so radiantly..._

_**"Kimi?" I said once more. She was normal now. Juban and...no wings even though I...**_

_**I must be seeing things. It's this heat.**_

_If I let go of your hand clasped in mine_

_With that, it would all probably come to and end right now._

_Shiritakatta koto kizutsuku koto_

_sae mo nanihitotsu yarinokoshita mama de_

_What I wanted to know, and even what hurts me-_

_even those were left undone._

_anata ga deau shiawase wo_

_negaitai hazu na no ni_

_**She was singing again.Only this time..it was more of a feelings. Her voice was so soft and serene. Her voice seemed at ease with the world around her, even the water seemed the move to her voice.**_

_**Whenever she was like this It made me realize how much I take her for granted. These past too months without her were the worst and I honstly don't want to relive that.**_

_dekinai mijuku na jibun ni_

_fuite mo namida ga deru_

_Even though I should want to wish_

_for you to find happiness,_

_I can't, I'm too immature._

_I wipe the tears, but they still keep flowing_

_**Cold water soaked through my pants, my feet scraping against the wet sand.**_

_sayonara_

_aishite-iru_

_anata wo dare yori_

_sora yori mo fukaku 1_

_Sayonara._

_I love you_

_more than anyone else._

_Even more deeply than the sky_

_**My heart beating steadily. Her delicate hands drawing circles on the surface of the ocean.**_

_nakanaide_

_mata aou ne_

_demo aenai koto_

_watashi dake shitte-iru no_

_Don't cry._

_We'll meet again, right?_

_But not being able to see you_

_is something that only I know about._

_**I touched her. And I held her body close to mine, Like I had done in my dream.**_

_**"Bankotsu..."**_

_**I nuzzled her neck,resting the side of my place on her silky tresses." I know. Just let me...hold you." Just for now.**_

_konna unmei wo eranda koto_

_itsuka anata ni mo hontou no imi ga wakaru wa_

_This fate that we've chosen..._

_someday you too will understand its true meaning._

_**Kimiko P.O.V**_

_**I cant say where I've heard this song. Only that a distant voice echos in my head. But What does the future hold for Bankotsu and I?**_

_**I've learned to cherish moments like this and not waste them because, it could be our last.**_

_futari tsukutta kioku no takara_

_zutto kokoro no kakure ya de ikite'ku yo_

_The treasure of memories that we've made_

_will always live on deep inside my heart._

_**"That's the truth. If you were to die. I'd never marry. I can't picture life without you. I just wanted you to know." Before my father tried to invade my life once more. Even right now, it hurt me to be with him because I knew deep inside, that it might not last like we want it to.**_

_kireigoto da to omotte'ta_

_kibou to iu kotoba wo_

_kurushii kurai dakishimete_

_anata wo miagete-iru_

_I thought it was a beautiful thing,_

_the word called hope._

_In an almost painful embrace,_

_I'm looking up at you._

_**I twisted around in his embrace. He held me tighter as I slipped my arms around him. I never just let him hold me. I never hugged him.**_

_arigatou_

_aishite-iru_

_anata wo dare yori_

_yume yori mo tsuyoku_

_Arigatou._

_I love you_

_more than anyone else._

_Even more strongly than dreams_

_**I traced my hand along the line of his jaw, his thumb touching the flesh of my lips.**_

_dakishimete_

_hanasanaide_

_dakedo hitokoto mo_

_tsutaerarenaide..._

_Hold me._

_Don't let go._

_But don't utter_

_even a single thing..._

_**My lips parted, I trembled as his mouth caressed mine.**_

_nakanaide_

_aishite-iru_

_tooku hanarete'te mo_

_anata to ikite yukeru_

_Don't cry._

_I love you._

_Even though we're separated far apart,_

_I can still live with you._

_**The kiss was so light. I almost forgot to breath.**_

_**What happened next(chuckles) Well..the sun went away. I half thought a cloud came by and hid it but a huge wave(not huge enough to destroy a town but big enough to knock us over)literally, knock us over. I came up first. Completely soaked and wet.**_

_**Bankotsu on the other hand, had somehow ended up on the edge of the shore. He coughed up some water before he was hit by high tide and fell back once more.**_

_**I couldn't help it. He looked so funny and lost and helpless and--I just laughed. More than that. I was roaring with laughter I almost fell over myself.**_

_**"You think that's fuuny!" He said irritated." Well then. Two can play that game."**_

_**He got up and started after me. IT was times like these I wish I could run super-fast on water because he caught up to me in like two seconds.**_

_**He took me by my hip, lifting me and swinging me in a circle. I half thought he might drop me. **_

_**He held me so high, I could put my feet on his shoulders and stood on him."You're not so high and mighty now, huh?"**_

_**"Well..technically I am higher than you so..."**_

_**"I'll drop you."**_

_**"Do it!" I dared him.**_

_**"Do it?"**_

_**"Yeah I want you to!" **_

_**"Fine!" he smirked.**_

_**"FINE!"**_

_**Jaki's voice rang through our ears," BAAAAAAAAANKOTSUUUUUU!"**_

_**"Huh?"**_

_**Bankotsu turned his head and my pendent fell from around my neck," My pendent."**_

_**Bankotsu P.O.V**_

_**"Jaki Wha!"**_

_**"MY PENDENT!" Kimi half yelled in my ear. Trying my best to listen to them both, I lowered her down and turned my head a bit. And..accidently, her juban came down over my head and I was face to face with a...certain area.**_

_**Jaki just stood ther with a blank expression. One second later, after I just realized what happened, kimi screamed and called me a pervert. THEN she kicked me in the shoulders. She slipped out my hands and we both fell back into the water.**_

_**I sat up," KIMIKO! WHAT THE HELL?"**_

_**" You did that on PURPOSE!" She raised her eyebrow at me. sounding all suspicious and accusing.**_

_**"NO I DIDN'T!" I looked away from her." Besides," I said under my breath," IT's not like I haven't been down there before."**_

_**"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"**_

_**"NOTHING!" I yelled behind me.**_

_**"If you two are done," Jaki lifted his yukata and walked to the shore," We gotta go, Ferry leaves for the mainland in 15minutes. If we don't catch it, we'll have to wait another MONTH!"**_

_**Hell, I was not about to do that. We needed money. "Seriously?"**_

_**"Seriously!"**_

_**I stomped out of the water taking big stride. Jaki laughed and said I looked bow-legged. I told him" You can't tell me I look weird. You wear make-up."**_

_**"Shut-it." he warned,"Kimi-chan-" he said sweetly,"GET A DAMN MOVE ON!" He said loudly.**_

_**"I'll catch up. I need to find my pendent."**_

_**"Well hurry up. I don't wanna leave you." I said sweetly." You're so cute and all..."**_

_**"Shut-up." She blushed.**_

_**"Really. It's pathetic. Let's go Bankotsu."**_

_**Man P.O.V**_

_**I watched as the two other men left the beach. I somewhat thought it was funny. For someone who had just held her the way he did, He's not seldom to leave her which makes me question him. Either he's incredibly audacious or incredibly clueless and impulsive.**_

_**Oh well. I dropped my scarf onto the ground and approached her. She dug around the water, feeling on the sand trying to find her pendent.**_

_**Kimiko P.O.V**_

_**"OH GOD! OH GOD! Please let me find it..."**_

_**someone tapped me on the shoulder.**_

_**"I'm searching as fast as I can but dammit it Bankotsu, I can't-" I looked up," you're...not Bankotsu."**_

_**I straightened up. The man in front of me was not Bankotsu but...why did I feel this weird vibe radiationg off of his aura. It was like my fathers only rightious. I couldn't help but stare at him. He was about 3 inches taller than Bankotsu and wore and outfit foreign to this area. If anything he looked militeristic. Sorta like my father. He had a soft handsome face that reminded me somewhat of Bankotsu and Tamahome. **_

_**He had chill, alabaster skin and a thick build.I was almost positive he was in the military now. Yet something threw me off. Heappeared stern but those mystic blue eyes of his...**_

_**"I'm sorry..I thought you were somebody I knew."**_

_**Whose to say he wasn't. **_

_**"It's okay." He raked his hand through his golden spikes called hair." I just have one of those faces, ya know?"**_

_**"I guess." I winced at him. Talk about Deja vu." Are you sure we haven't met?"**_

_**He shrugged."Maybe."**_

_**Man P.O.V**_

_**As we stood there , staring at one another, I knew it was her. She had my mothers features.**_

_**That wavy blavk hair, that lightly tanned skin, rose-colored lips, thick and yet slender physique. She looked exactly like Mother. She even had eye like ours. Like mine.**_

_**I reached in my pocket," What's that?" I asked her." By that rock." She turned around and I pulled out and exact replication of her pendent."I guess it was nothing but I found something..."**_

_**I held out my hand. Her eyes lit up like the night when she saw the necklace." Oh my god." She sighed in relief." Thank you!"**_

_**She touched the palm of my hand and I closed my hand around hers, cuffing my other hands over hers.**_

_"This is your sister Cloud. Heir to my legacy. You are to guard her and make sure nothing happens to her, do you understand me?"_

_I lowered my hand at the battle in the cradle." Yes father."_

_"Good." He said diligently before disapearing from the room completely._

_I was only a boy then, almost 10 months old but appeared only 10. I had no childhood. I was almost through it when I was fully completed.Me, A clone of my father. I don't have a birthday because I was never given birth to. I was only a mixture of DNA from him and my mother. Surely I was their child but not entirely._

_I was a failed project for I could never hold my fathers complete powers. Not like my sister. When I was just in the embryo stage, my mother discovered she was one month pregnant. My father injected a Jenova cells into Kimiko's body before it developed. Mother and Ithought the baby might die or mutate but Kimiko was a healthy as can be. My father was happy and I was shoved aside like an old rag doll. My mother loved me but all father cared about was Kimiko._

_I despised her. Hated her for being born. But in that room._

_She was only a few days old and she stayed sleep. Never once opened her eyes, but when I looked at her and she had begun to cry, I just reached inside the crib and she grabbed my finger._

_She stopped crying immediantly. It amazed me to see how small she was and how helpless. If I hadn't been thare, no one would have heard her in that secluded room. I called her dumb and insignificant._

_Then she opened her eyes. She was...beautiful for a baby so young. She was born with a full head of silky hair and my skin tone. What got me was...We had different births but she had eyes like mine.Exactly like mine but hers reflected the night while mine reflected the day._

_**That's when My duty was clear. Protect her, no matter what, against anyone. Even my father.**_

_**"um..scuse me?"**_

_**I looked at her." I'm sorry. It's just..."**_

_**I stroked her face," You have the most beautiful I've ever seen."**_

_**She blushed.**_

_**Kimiko P.O.V**_

_**"Thank you."**_

_**We swam in each others eyes. I felt so safe. Like When I was with My friends.**_

_**I heard a foghorn blow. My 15 minutes were up." They left."Oh damn.**_

_**"Thank you so much for finding my pendent, I gottan go!" I tore away from the man and started running up the shore.**_

_**"WAIT!" He ran after me, " What's your name."**_

_**I gawked at him." Uh..Kimiko."**_

_**" I'm Cloud." **_

_**"Nice to meet you." I started back up the beach and it hit me."Cloud? you're-"But when I turned around, he was gone."Great. Now I'm really late!"**_

_**Bankotsu P.O.V**_

_**The ferry departed from shore."DAMN! Where is she!"**_

_**"You mean, she's not here yet!" Suikotsu started to panic.**_

_**"Chill out. she's fast. I'm sure she's on her way."**_

_**god. I was so worried. The boat was already 10 feet away from the dock. She needed to get here now!**_

_**"Dammit!" I should'nt have left her. I put my foot on the railing," I'm going after her!"**_

_**Jaki pulled me off the rail," ARE YOU RETARDED! You can't swim that GOOD Bankotsu! you'll drown!"**_

_**"We just can't leave her!" I said.**_

_**"THERE!" Suikotsu pointed off shore. Kimiko ran along the edge of the port, going as fast a humanly possible. Kiko barked wildly and Renkotsu went to see the captain.**_

_**He returned, looking beyond trouble," He won't stop the boat."**_

_**I grabbed Ren by the collar," Why the HELL NOT!"**_

_**"Something about making it to the mainland on shedule."**_

_**"DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN!"**_

_**Kimi was now at the dock. Looking helpless and sad.Kiko whimpered."We have to stop the boat." Said Suikotsu.**_

_**I broke away from Jakotsu and ran to the rail,"SWIM KIMIKO!"**_

_**She perked up and ran backwards 10feet.**_

_**"Will she make it?" Ren asked.**_

_**Suikotsu switched into his evil side."Can she swim that fast? We're already 50feet away and counting?"**_

_**"Can she hold her breath that long?"Jaki looked at me for an answer.**_

_**I answered their question all in order." I hope so. Yes, she can. and Kimi can breathe under water." I just hope she makes it.**_

_**She ran to the edge of the dock, jumping off of the edge doing 2 flips before she dived into the water.**_

_**And I couldn't see her anymore."Oh god!"**_

_**Everyone ran to the edge. I saw a long wave sliding throughout the water. It was way too big to be Kimikos. It looked like a giant snake.**_

_**Jaki P.O.V**_

_**Bankotsu went pale and his eyes shrunk. I thought he might pass out.**_

_**"I killed her." He said.**_

_**Man, he was so damn dramatic sometimes."I'm sure she's fine."**_

_**Bankotsu P.O.V**_

_**I saw the current change as the wave disapeared under the boat. Oh god.**_

_**"Ban-" I heard some one cough. I looked over the boat."Kimiko!"**_

_**Everyone cheered as kyokotsu reached over the boat and picked her up. He stood her on her feet but she plopped down on the ground.We all crowded her and asked if she was fine. Before she could say anything, kiko jumped on her. slobbering and droolong.**_

_**Kimiko P.O.V**_

_**"I'm glad to see you too sweetie."**_

_**"How the Hell did you-" Bankotsu started to say.**_

_**I was watching the water. And so were my friends. A huge fin from the end of a long, scaley tail flicked into the air before completely going under. I smiled and whispered," Thank you, leviathan."**_

_**Everyone stared at me. I swept kiko in my arms and got to my feet. Bankotsu had this look on his face that was priceless. One of his eyes were half closed and the other eyebrow was raised and twitching. He sorta looked like he was giving me the 'Evil' eye. It was hilarious but creepy at the same time. Finally Renkotsu just said," No more secrets! What was that!" and they all started bombarding me with questions.**_

**_All I said was" I don't know what you're talking about." So innocently.Bankotsu didn't say one word. It struck Suikotsu as kinda funny._**

**_To me, some things are better left unsaid.__

* * *

__Cloud P.O.V_ **

_I held her pendent in the palm of my hand. The REAL pendent. Then replica was a tracking device so I'd be able to keep and eye on her._

_Still...it's hard to believe that after 16years, I've found her. Did my father even tell her I existed? Would she believe me?_

_And that guy...With the purple star on his fourhead. Was that Bakajikara? I heard he was exiled to Immanis. unless...the rumors were true. He does have a son. I thought it was just a legend._

_Then, the prophecy is true. My sister and Bakajikara's son._

_"Born of darkness and light. Concieved of love and hatred.The gift and the curse." and once it fullfilled, the sun will set on this planet, never to rise again._

_They'll definetly give my father a run for his money._

_Maybe, even destroy him. And once a great evil is destroyed, and evil greater on will take it's place. And no matter what, I will stand by her side. Even if it means the end._


	6. Into the Darkness:Intro

_Vincent P.O.V_

_I crept silently behind sephiroth as we stalked through the corridor. The small clatter of my armor echoed loudly in the distance. Moonlight and stained-glass windows making obscure shapes in shadows about the marble tile and columns that lined alonged the width of the hall._

_The ribboning fabric of my tattered cloak made a ssshh sound as it slid across the floor behind me like the underbelly of a snake. Sephiroth and I had been trekking for some time now. He had led me down into the deepest, darkest bowels of the castle and scarcely said a word, which made me wonder what was on his mind._

_It was almost impossible to discern Sephiroth's thoughts. Almost as impossible to fathom anything he did. Despite many believing he had slowly gone insane from thousands of millenia trapped in this hell dimension, he was actually quite wise.Unpredictable; which made him a lethal enemy indeed. Until I'm able to learn more, I must bide my time carefully._

_A cascade of silver hair swept behind Sephiroths shoulder as he took into carefull consideration the Roman numerals carved into the pairs of granite columns, starting from 'X' and moving fiercly into '**VII, VI, V**' as we passed. Then **'IV, III, II'** and finally '**I**'_

_At the end of the corridor, the numeral**'I'**wasin the shape of a gigantic doorway. It wasn't like anything I'd ever seen. It was tall. Night-sahde crystaline consisting ofa path of parallel aqueduct outlining the frame. Daimond fragments were glazed over the surface in a glossy coating;designed to appear like the sky itself. The diamonds were glinting, resembling stars and the constellations of the Four Gods._

_Miniture comets shot about while meteors showered down in various spots on the door. All the universe revolved around A Iris at the direct center of the door;Sephiroth had to reach up in order to touch it._

_One by one, like gems, the planets aligned around the iris. Below, The saphire colored mercury, Then the turquoise earth whilst it's pearly moon revoled slowly around it. Ruby mars(It's two moons) andamber venus. Above was The emerald Jupiter,(It's 9 moons floating gently around it) then cistrine Uranus, followed by neptunes Topaz glow. Next was Amethyst saturn and last, An Onyx pluto._

_Sephiroth opened the palm of his hand, a small orb manifested in his palm. He placed it inside the Iris. The orb appeared clear. Like glass. And Just a fragile. I stared at Sephiroth who looked eerily calm._

_" Watch." He said to me._

_I gazed into the orb. First a spark of fire. Then it grew bigger, spreading like a wildfire before it's firce orange and crimson flames completely consumeditself, lashing out like the flames of the sun themselves._

_The flames completely filled the iris. A neon blue liquid suddenly filled the aqueducts, flowing through them like a rapid river beforea crease appeared in the middle of the door. The flames died out and the door began to open. A blinding light flooding out the door, engulfing Sephiroth._

_Where had he gone and what did he just do?_

_"Come." His voice beckoned me._

_The light then Enveloped me as well. I heard the distinct sound of a door closing shut behind me before the light disapeared and I was able to register the situation._

_I was in a room. _

_It was so complex, yet simple. I found myself lost in the details of it. Marble stone pillars lined along the walls with vines of jasmine and black roses twined every which way around them. Candlelabra's standing out in the space between the pillars.The red and black silks draped over anything that would stand still. As I moved, The candlelabra flames grew brighter. The sweetaroma of Lavender and roses consumed me._

_I covered my mouth, coughing uncontrollably. It was overwhelming._

_Sephiroth grinned," Go further." He said to me._

_I raised my brow at him." Do you not trust me?" He asked," I'm given you what you wanted."_

_I eyed him suspiciously. It's true, sephiroth was a man of his word but, there was always some sort of twist. "How do I know that you've really given me what I want?"_

_Sephiroth said nothing. Only started on towards the end of the room. Obviously unaafected by the powerful scent." Stand up." He said harshly," This scent is a toxin. Most men would have passed out upon entering the room,but since you're a chosen one, I'd expected as much."_

_"Come. You can approach. It will not kill you.You might feel slightly dizzy but it'll pass."_

_I walked with him. Fighting to breathe. I saw a circular pool of dark water. A small island made of marble was centered in it. Stepping stones leading up to it.Then a clear, black veil hanging from the ceiling like a covering around the island. so long, it floated on the surface of the water. Finally a thick, white bed._

_"What is it?"_

_Sephiroth smile and pressed his finger to his lips."Shh. Not so much noise." He skimed the water with his foot. The foggy darkness disapeared momentarily. The water was clear. So were the two black-scaled serpents sleeping several feet below. I stepped back. Was this some kinda of trick?_

_"Be quiet. Her pets are very protective of her. Should anything go amiss..."_

_He didn't have to finish the sentence. I took one step forward. Then another. And another. Stepping quietly as possible over the stones._

_Soft breathing; like a caressing wind. Could it be..Lucrecia maybe? With a sway of Sephiroth's hand, he parted the veil._

_At the edge of the bed I sat. It was soft. Comfortable.But the dark aura I sensed was unmistakable. It couldn't have been lucrecia. It was the same dark aura I sensed From Sephiroth._

_I let my eyes wander. A women was sleeping next to me. I edged closer along the bed. She slept slightly askewn. Lustrous waves rippled freely upon her shoulders. The lavender and rose scent was stronger now._

_I felt dreary. Like I'd pass out any moment now. Still, the scent confounded me. Tempting me to find out who this was. If not lucrecia, who could it be?_

_Dressed in blood-red silk that ribboned, folded and creased along her beautifuly shaped body. My mouth dried and my desire to know who she was grew stronger. Gently, I turned her over._

_"WHAT!" I gasped, almost screaming. The aroma filled my throat and I started to cough once more. The water stirred. Sephiroth was looking serious, but Maniacal._

_What kind of sick joke was this!"Sephiroth! This is!" This was unspeakable._

_" This is Kimiko!"_

_" Yes and no." he said placidly._

_Did he clone her? I covered my mouth and nose to halt the aroma." What the hell kind os sick joke is this?"_

_"You wanted her, did you not?"_

_"This isn't her! " It was but, not the one I knew. Not the Kimiko I took care of for almost 2 months after she left the shichinintai. Never Had I sensed such a dark power from her." You're insane. I wanted the real thing, not a clone."_

_"HA!" He bellowed." This is as real as it gets."_

_What did he mean by that?_

_"This is her true self. The part of her soul that was locked away at her birth. The true essence of herself. Caelestis."_

_I gasped, " Then that means...the rumor was true. About Koenma and the world 16years ago?"_

_Sephiroth nodded. I whiffed the lavender-rose scent once again. She was still sleeping. The bed cradling her body with the softness of a cloud like she was a newborn. Blood-stained silk draped about her arms in a shawl, the end of it curving around the sloping of her breasts, giving a faint blush to them and the apples of her cheeks. The rosey gloss of her lips. That red dress revealing tempting parts of soft white skin beneath the fabric. She looked so aesthetic laying there. The temptation I felt shifted to pure desire._

_Shallow, I know. She was purely beautiful. more so than the real Kimiko. Yet, there was something fake about her beauty. Like It masked something much more sinister beneath that elegant exterior. It bothered me how much evil I sensed from her body. She was sleeping so soundly and pure. Like a infant before they grew up and learned the harsh ways of humanity's true warring nature. The power I sensed Was apocolyptic. _

_Sehpiroth let out a loud sigh. Gently, he said,"Caelestis, Excitate vos e somno, liberi mei. Somnus...est mon."_

_Her heavy lidded eyes opened slowly. The first thing she saw was me. Her lips parted and she hurriedly looked away,"Father?" She cried softly. I knew it wasn't Kimiko. Caelestis spoke in a somewhat archaic accent like Sephiroth. Also, Kimiko was only a teenager. Still practically a child. Caelestis was about my age. She was a fully grown women. equipped with...er...everything a women should be. Which made her even more fatal._

_"Liberi mei." He sighed sharply, placing his hand over his heart. With an expression like a father seeing his daughter being born into the wold. I blinked and Sephiroth was standing next to me. He was so fast. The ability to shift his body through time a space was she never hesitated to take advantage of. To us, only a split second passes but to him, we appear to be moving in slow motion._

_Sephiroth pushed me to the side," My daughter, Are you well?"_

_He took her hand in his. She shifted her gaze, " Who is this?" she asked, glaring at me._

_"This is Vincent. Your new guardian."_

_"Guardian!" The water stirred and rippled as she smacked his hand away. She looked insulted," You leave me here for over a decade, awakening me for THIS?" _

_The chamber shook at the sound of her last word. black-scales slid and turned beneath the surface in such a way, it looked fragmented._

_It vexed me a little that Sephiroth had allowed anyone to him in that tone. Apparently, he didn't. He plunged his hand through Caelestis's stomache, his hand pierced throught her skin like it was wet paper. _

_She cringed, blood dripping over the white spread and absorbed into the same colored clothing she wore. She gasped on agony. Blood trickling down the side of her lip._

_"You spoiled brat, how dare you speak to me like that! I created you. Would you rather I rip out the remainder of your soul and mount your body like a trophy on my wall? You should be thanking me you're not DEAD!" He sneered. Enjoying ey moment of this. I couldn't help but stare. The way his blood covered hand stuck out the small of her back. It was disturbing. A shiver went through me. Was I actually scared?_

_"Well..." she swallowed, "I see you haven't CHANGED!" She tore her nails into his arm and broke it clear off. I jumped back. Watching in disgust as she pulled Sephiroth's severed from inside her body and then carlessly throwing it into the pool of water where I saw the shadows of serpents scraping at one another for the meat._

_Sephiroth laughed like a madman. A new arm growing in the old one's place. Caelestis licked the blood from her lips, the wnd sephiroth made was healing as the blood disapeared leaving small twists of smoke. Before long she was laughing also._

_I knew it. She was just deranged and homicidal as Sephiroth was. So this was the truth: Sephiroth was Death. And Death birthed a Daughter._

_I sat there lost in thought. I didn't even realize Caelestis Staring at me._

_"So, this is mine?"_

_"Yes. was very anxious to see you."_

_She crawled over the white spread. Her shawl moving in a dreamy motion along with her body as she curled her hips arounmy back,"He's handsome." _

_I froze as she circled me like hungry leopard. Lust sizzling in my blood like fire." Father, I like this one." Her thick breast slid over my back. Slender fingers tousling my hair as she nuzzled her had near the base of my neck." He's dark. With an even past. I sense redemption."_

_Sweat broke across my forehead. Her eye fluttered closed in pleasure." His body warms." She grinned, " He's lusting for me."_

_Sephiroth was on the otf the room now. Here I was, under his...daughter. Trapped and unable to move." Most men do." _

_The door opened. She placed both hand on my chest. I smelled fire and brimstone as her hand pushed deep into my chest. Like a ghost, except I could actually feel her grip on my heart and the slowing pulse as my heart began to stop. I couldn't breath, I couldn't speak. I was frozen in death. Sephiroth had tricked me! He was trying to dispose of me! My body shook uncontrollably. It was suffocating._

_"Don't break him too soon." Sephiroth warned, " Daddy still needs him for some things."_

_"Yes sir." She withdrew her hands and I fell to the floor, gasping for air. What he up to? And What kind of power did She posses. It's true, I wasn't going to die. not yet, anyway._

_"Where are you going father?" She asked so innocently._

_"To track down your 'Brother'. I can't have him traipsing about right now."_

_"STRIFE'S HERE?" She said absolutly giddy._

_"Unfortunatly." Sephiroth muttered." Not to mention your innocence."_

_"What? How old am I now?"she asked._

_"Well... you're 17. And a mercenary. You absolutly refuse to leave this...mortal."_

_"A mortal?"_

_"Well.. Bakajikara's son."_

_Caelestis shrieked," Are you serious?" She laughed suddenly," Is he handsome?"_

_Sephiroth spat," you seem to think so.Apparently, you love him."_

_She squealed, " Really? Me, in love?"_

_"Yes." Sephiroth said bothed vexed and loathsome." I grow tiresome of it."_

_With that said, he left. The door closing loudly behind him._

_"Imagine..me, in love." She swooned, "It's funny. Isn't it Vincent?"_

_She leaned over the edge of the bed. Her gaze was pure. Like a child's eyes. They had a deep glow in the midnight color. Like Mako energy. Her eyes were like Cloud's. This was the part of kimiko that was Cloud's 'Sister'._

_"Vincent." She wimpered, " come here. I need you."_

_What had we unleashed upon the world?_

_

* * *

**Author's Note** _

**Words:Excitate vos e somno, liberi mei( wake from your sleep, my child)Somnus est non(your rest is gone.)**

**It's a verse from Sephiroth's theme, " One winged angel."**

**I'm here to clarify, before ayone Gets TOO confused.**

**Cloud is not really Kimi's brother. (More so than Tamahome) But Cloud is just a failed Clone of Sephiroth. **

**Caelestis is Kimiko's other side. Her evil side. When Kimiko was born, the darkest/evil portion of her soul was sealed away(Thus, Caelestis was born.)Cloud feels guilty b/c of the "Situation"(which will unfold as the story goes on) that happened and he failed to stop the corruption of his sister.(That's partly why Caelestis is deranged)**

**Vincent's lover was named Lucrecia(If you've played FFVII, then you know who she is). His past will unravel soon.**

**Despite this,Kimi and Caelestis are complete oposites. Kimiko still has her humanity. She's like a regular women and feel emotion like on too. Caelestis is Like a Female Sephiroth.**

**It'll get pretty hectic from now on and I just don't want anyone Being all" What the hell is going on?"**

**LOL. Write more soon.**


	7. Jakotsu's Rhapsody:prelude

**_"I think...she hates me Jaki."_**

**_"Why...would you think that? What gives you that idea?" I wonder..._**

**_Lately, I've often found myself having these sorta conversations with Bankotsu. One minute he's completely fine and then he stares at Kimi( whose been depressed beyond infinity lately) and he starts getting these ideas._**

**_During the two months she was gone, The Shichinintai mainly focused on doing what we do best: Killing for money. We reached an all time high. We managed to become so famous overnight. I think it's because we just didn't talk about the "Incident" It was like unspoken taboo or something._**

**_Now that Kimi-chan's back, Bankotsu's not his usual arrogant self. He's actually self-concious. Like is he allowed to stare at other women or can he get laid or...whatever. I think he should go for it. Then again...I might be sending him into the lion's den._**

**_3 years ago, Bankotsu was the strongest fighter in our district. Stronger than any man in Ryosuke's army.Not to mentionalmost all women had a thing for him. They thought tanned skin and blue eyes with black hair was exotic(needless to say, Ban didn't have the oriental look).2 years ago he was practically in the prime of his young life. He had money, women, a palace to live in, strength, looks...you name it, he had it. _**

**_Still, he laways complained to me like(mocking Bankotsu) "Jaki, I'm bored with life." "Jaki, we need more excitement!" or "SCREW THOSE DAIMYO! It'll be a cold day in hell before I take orders from anybody."_**

**_But mostly, I heard "Jakotsu, I feel like something's missing in my life."_**

**_Then one year ago, He happens to find a women. A women he was sent to kill..well, 'subdue' because some onigumo character told Ryosuke the demon was stronger than most. Ryosuke sent Bankotsu to kill it because sano is too damn weak to kill anything and Ryosuke is too damn lazy. The only reason Bankotsu went was to test his strength._**

**_I remember when Ban-san came looking for me weeks after he killed Ryosuke. I still remember my Reaction when I first met Kimiko.(sigh) Now she's like my best friend. Weird, huh?_**

**_As for the other Shichinintai memebers, I sometimes feel we're growing apart. Suikotsu walks around in a daze all the time. Ginkotsu doesn't really aknowledge Bankotsu as leader. He's loyal to Renkotsu. Mukotsu is soo self-conscious and Kyokotsu has the biggest ego this side of fuedal Japan. as for Kimi...I feel like she is keeping something from us, ya know? Like she refuses to just...let herself enjoy life. She won't confess her love to Bankotsu. Bankotsu thinks she resents him and Rankotsu acts like he resents us all._**

**_Renkotsu worries me. I know he douts Bankotsu alot. I know he disaproves of his Relationship with kimi(for various reasons) and I don't want to seem like I don't trust him but we can never tell what he's thinking. He never talks to us anymore or give us his opinions about anything. I don't want to think Renkotsu will stab us in the back but this small voice in the back of my mind is...telling me to watch out._**

**_I hope I'm wrong about this. _**

**_but I'm usually not._**


	8. Into the Darkness:Aglimpse of the future

_The candles lit the hourglass. The grain, like a whirlpool, swirled onto the otherside. The sands of time has begun._

_Skillfully, he played. Harsh, jagged electrical notes flooded from his guitar, filled with his animosity and rage. The music was so wild, so rebelliousl; So beautiful and deliciously insane._

_Like a madman he strummed furiously on his guitar. Only music as eloquent as this can be matched with a passionate soul._

_In the moonlight, he stood, bathed in a soft midnight hue. His strong, vital body positioned in profile._

_A dark cascade of silken black hair fell over his broad shoulders in shadow, flowing past his narrow waist and draping upon his chest in such a way that it accentuated his finely sculpted abs and hardened biceps. The mystic glow to his bronze skin brought out the gentlness in his otherwise rebellious exterior. _

_Soft, glazed lips anda rather handsome face. his eyes seemed to stand out the most._

_Yes. Those jaded, midnight blue eyes. There were so hard and cold. Like that of a beast. I'd say he's killed before. Only they held a certain naivette that made him even more alluring._

_He raked his fingers through his bangs that stood like soft spikes; revealing the legendary four point star. Which made me wonder..._

**_"Who is he?" I muttered to myself as my eye fluttered open, the copper taste of blood stained my lips. Not to mention the crimson splash smeared all over my fingertips._**

**_Slowly, I peeled off the comforter. The unmistakable figure of vincent lying next to me. The skin onhis bare chest split symetrically down the middle and peeled back like a rip fig bursting in the hot sun; his heart completely ripped out._**

**_"I guess I got carried away." I said to myself as I slipped into vincent's tattered red cloak. He won't be needing this. Not anytime soon anyway._**

**_I floated across the room, over the pool that encircled my bed and over to the balcony where Sephiroth was waiting for me._**

**_"Daddy?"_**

**_he sighed, agitated and disapointed." What did I tell you? He's a chosen one..."_**

**_"I know but I couldn't help myself. He shouldn't be so damn intoxicating." I slurred, licking his blood from my finger tips." Besides, I didn't kill him. I mean I could but...not until I'm reunited with myself again."_**

**_"You ripped out his heart." he said placidly._**

**_" I'm a women. It's what I do. Anyway..."_**

**_I took a step outward onto the deck. The bleaten gray sky rumbled with uneasy storm clouds. The black sea rippling for as far as the eye can see. This place was so dull. Nothing but dark clouds, black water, the beaches and this Castle. There's a shore far off but it's damn near impossible to get to it. I'm bound to this castle but if I weren't, I still wouldn't be able to make it to the coresponding shore. Lord knows what's below that glass-like sea surface. There are some things in this dimension that even I can't handle._**

**_"I had a vision."_**

**_Sephiroth raised and eyebrow," You now have my full attention."_**

**_"Me...kimiko that is to say, had a child. Well..will have one."_**

**_Sephiroth P.O.V_**

**_Caelestis purred as she spoke, absolutely fatuated with the idea of her having a baby. Me, it digusted me." Who-" I trailed off. Who indeed._**

**_"The child...he's so handsome-" she sighed deeply, almost lovestruck." It really makes me wonder what her lover looks like. I mean, the child has her eyes but...that's pretty much it."_**

**_Damn. The prohpecy was coming soon too quickly." What else did you see?"_**

**_"That's it. The boy was in his teenage years. I can't really say how old his mother was."_**

**_Hmm. How could I have met things grow this out of my control. I let myself get lax. If she has the child too soon...the outcome will be devastating." Dammit." I might have to push my plan further that I had wanted too._**

**_I may be omniciant but while I'm seperated from reality in this astral plane, there are some things that even fate keeps hidden from me._**

**_"You look troubled. Is everything alright?"_**

**_I didn't answer her. I turned towards the room and stalked off. She followed swiftly."Wait! What about me! When do I return to my body?"_**

**_"Soon. When you do, you will merge with your soul once more." I spoke. slowing my step._**

**_She froze."WHAT! You mean, I won't be in control?"_**

**_"True. Only when her powers awaken and when she reaches the third stage of the exodius will her true self emerge--you."_**

**_"How often does that happen? that her powers awaken?"_**

**_I chuckled," you'd be surprised. Now wait for me. When vincent regenerates, send him to me. "_**

**_"Why?"_**

**_"I have a important job for him." One that may change the fate of my daughter and her little entourage once and for all._**


	9. Moonlight: Nostalgia

_**Bankotsu P.O.V**_

_**"We got paid really well for that last job, didn't we Bankotsu-kun?" Jaki slurred as he poured himself another glass of Sake," not to mention all the cute guys I got to-OW" Suikotsu gave Jaki a swift kick in the leg before pointing incognito to Kimiko who, by the way, was zoning out the window, the sky was smeared with fierce orange and crimson as the sun set over the horizon. A steady, cooling breeze circulating through the room.**_

_**Jaki clapped his hand over his mouth. Before Kimiko had came back, we had hit a all time high. Everyone seemed to need "ronin" to do a job for them. And being mostly men(not including Jaki) we liked to avoid talking about our feelings and past 'incidents'. Plus, Kimi had been really moody lately.The last thing we needed was to add fuel to the fire.**_

_**"hmm?" she looked over her shoulder and stared at me. Suddenly her face went from 'whatever' to 'I'm on the verge of tears and I can't stand to look at you right now.'**_

_**"I gotta go for a walked." was all she murmured before she walked out of the resturant. I heard Kiko barking so I knew he must've followed her. As soon as she walked through the veil over the door, I felt my heart...well...stop. It was like I was tired, but anxious. I hated that feeling.**_

_**"Was it something I said?" Jaki asked holding his head down.**_

_**Renkotsu closed his eyes and quietly sipped his soup."Didn't you notice? She was staring at Bankotsu." Renkotsu said cooly. Without opening his eyes or caring that I was sitting next to him.**_

_**Suddenly, everyones eyes shifted to me. The first thing out of Jaki's mouth was "What did you do?"**_

_**"Why does it have to be me?" I mean, c'mon! Lately, she's the center of Everything. I'm the LEADER! It's not that I'm jealous, but she gets upset at me for no reason." Maybe You did somehing Jakotsu. Just this morning, you called her fat."**_

_**"I DID NOT!" Jaki gasped," I said she looks thicker than I remember!"**_

_**Suikotsu swirled his drink in his glass, staring at his reflection. The green streaks seemed to be fading a bit as he said, " Being pregnant will do that to ya. Womengo throughchanges and adaptions, like gettingwider hips and bigger breasts."Suikotsu sipped his drink, taking long gulps.**_

_**"As I'm sure YOU notice Suikotsu." Ren-san muttered.**_

_**Suikotsu spat out his drink,"'SCUSE ME? You're one to talk. Isn't she a little young for you?"**_

_**Renkotsu opened his eye then. The tips of his ears turning bright red." You're older than me if I remember correctly!"**_

_**"By 2 years." he said sarcastically, " Wow."**_

_**"Do we have to talk about this now?" I blurted out. I mean damn. I can't even have a nice dinner without them bringing her in to the conversation." If she doesn't wanna talk then screw it!"**_

_**"You DID do something didn't you?" Jaki said flatly.**_

_**"NO! Why do I always have to be the one-"**_

_**Everyone sighed and turned away from me."WHAT! It's a simple question!"**_

_**"Ask a stupid question you get an even stupider answer." Renkotsu muttered.**_

_**I don't get it. "Does she...hate me or something?"**_

_**Jaki P.O.V**_

_**(sigh) Here we go again.Ban-chan turned his head to the side a bit, his cheeks turned red as he spoke. He looked way beyong agitated. " Bankotsu-aniki, sometimes I forget how young you are."**_

_**"Then tell me."**_

_**How can I put this? "She's being all angsty because of you."**_

_**"I KNOW! But why!"**_

_**"Surely Renkotsu,Suikotsu and I don't have to explain the birds and the bees to you." I told him.**_

**_Bankotsu pushed back from the table, " Forget it! I'll go talk to her myself!" He stormed off through the entrance to the resturant._**

**_"You do realize you just sent him into the lions den, don't you?" Ren said._**

**_" Yep. He'll be fine." I replied." But um...I have one question."_**

**_Everyone stared at me._**

**_"Who's paying for dinner?"_****_

* * *

_**

**_Kimiko P.O.V_**

**_GOD! I can't even look at him anymore. Why am I being this way? GOD!I hate myself! I hate having to be this way. I know I'm the only women and I go through changes that THEY don't but...it's hard. I don't wanna be the oddball. I want things back the way they were._**

**_I want Bankotsu back._**

**_I can't have him. To sit there in the same room with him and to know that I will never be able to feel him again; it makes me wanna cry my eyes out._**

_"You two weren't meant to be."_

_"You're a forbidden match. Your relationship with Him is a Blasphemy in itself!"_

**_Why? Why is that? I get the answers to one question, only to discover a million more. I can't say why everyone wants us apart but I do know one thing: My Father might kill him and Sui-sama. And Jaki. And Renkotsu. Even Mukotsu, Ginkotsu and Kyokotsu as well. I'd rather have them near then not at all._**

**_The sun was setting. The orange and crimson sky had faded to a lavender twilight. The stars were only beginning to awaken. I stood by a crowd of gray boulders mounted on the shore, casually being splashed with azure waves and violet foam. I sat on the tallest one,The surface was so flat and smooth that I could lay down and not one part of me would fall off.(unless I rolled over, that is...)_**

_**As I kicked my feet against the rock, Kiko curled up behind me; constantly patting his tail against my thigh. ****The breeze was gentle and the ocean was beautiful. It's times like these that become those memories that you never forget.**_

_A gentle breeze, eyes as deep as my own. "Shunkei?" My youngest brother. Possibly my favorite._

_A beach with warm, white sand and the ocean as far as the eye can see. Shunkei, only a little over a year old, is running towards me, holding my ocarina. I smile and start walking the other way, gingerly looking back over my shoulder as he runs after me._

_"Ki-Ki-" He cried. Not able to talk fully yet, I only heard bits and pieces of my name._

_As I picked up my pace, so did he. A drizzle of snot running down his nose as his eyes flooded with tears."Wa-ah!" He cried, wanting me to slow down._

_It seemed so funny at the moment. I only meant to tease him a bit._

_As I got further away, something unbelievable happened._

_"K-im-ik-"He screamed before he tripped and came tumbling to the ground. He sommersaulted before landing on his back, my ocarina falling from his grasp._

_I remember how I felt. He'd said my name. I had been his first word._

_I even remember feeling so mad at myself. I ran over to Shunkei. Hestood up and ran into my arms and I held him for so long. Like Tamahome used to do when I was a baby._

_That's when I knew what it meant to be an older sister._

**_I wanted to cry even more. Tomorrow, was Shunkei's birthday. One more I missed. One I'll never get back. Does he even remember me?He was so young when I left. I don't want to be forgotten._**

**_I gave up going back home for Bankotsu because I loved him and our friends as well. I'm not blaming them. I don't want to have regrets but, What good is it giving upthe people you love for the love of your life if you can't even love him like you want?_**

**_As the waves washed over the sand, I felt a wave of Nostalgia wash over me. It was almost dark now._**

_Transparency dyes the night sky, __and I walk alone on the road that always leads home. Singing to myself, I want to send these kinds of feelings to you in your sleep, oh, um..._

_I'm tangled up in something; I'm getting a little sick of myself -- tangled up in the feelings to convey to those days that have been left behind... The heart I've forgotten somewhere is starting to hurt a little._

**_I sang as innocently as I've always have, maybe more._**

_I keep searching for you in a night lit by the stars that are bound to that time. I place my feelings on the receding clouds on the road home, where I pause to stand. You are already a part of my continuing dreams; I know that (those feelings) can't possibly reach you from here._

_The tears keep falling; just by being able to be close to you, I'm starting to want a smile, just a little... Someone asks questions; I'm starting to want this to make more sense._

_You cast those too-brilliant days into a fading shadow. I'm tangled up in something; I'm getting a little sick of myself -- tangled up in the feelings to convey to those days that have been left behind..._

_The heart I've forgotten somewhere is starting to hurt a little. I keep searching for you in a night lit by the stars that are bound to that time._

_**Then I think of you and I'm not so sad. It's not alright, but you make it okay." Bankotsu."**_

_**Bankotsu P.O.V** _

"Bankotsu."

**I stood at the edge of the beach where the sand met the dirt road. That feeling of heart-stopping anxiety. My skin wanting to burst into flames. I need a release.**

**Only it's more than that. I want to stop playing these games. I need to know why.**

**"Kimiko?"**

**she twisted around, her eyes glistened with unshed tears. Kiko's hair stood on end as I stepped forward. **

**I wanna know**

**"Can we talk?"

* * *

**

**Bankotsu P.O.V**

**Kimiko sat next to me, her arms folded around her knees as she stared directly at the autumn colored moon. She hadn't spoken since I brought her out to this field.She sent Kiko back to the others so we wouldn't be interrupted. (chuckles)I almost regret it. This was so awkward and silent. Almost eerie. **

**But I was happy just to be near her.**

**The scent of lilac and dafodil filled my nose; fireflies were strewn all about the grass. It was one of those moment where time just seemed to run still. It made me think back to that day on the beach where I thought I saw...wings.**

When an orange-colored moonlit night comes, I think of you, as though the chic affectations in my words were someone else's words.

Even now, (I can remember) the pale light that illuminated your silhouette as you suddenly glanced up (at that night's sky).

What is it I'm waiting for, in this room without you -- it's just the clock's ticking, but it resonates in my sleepless heart like the sound of footsteps. Even now I'm waiting; I stop here alone. From where do you now see the moon we saw together on that day

**I stared at her, just curious to see how long before she said something. Kimi glanced at me and blushed, hastily looking away. That's when I said, " Do you hate me?"**

**She blushed a deeper shade of red."No."**

**"Did I upset you?"**

**Kimi shook her head, burying her face in her arms," No." She muttered tearfully.**

**(sarcastically)Great. She was crying.**

My behavior made a mimicry of laughter, even when I remember your voice. The scene of the night when we walked around together is (now) an orange-colored photograph./

You forgave the lies that fell from the darkness and my selfishness, but your tears, even now...

Without saying a word, time flows on; the sky is extinguished by the light of the morning that's coming soon, like it melts away. On that last night, no matter where it is, only the moon looks at my deserted heart even now.

**I caressed her cheek with the back of my hand. She brushed me away, saying " Onegai. Don't." with such a longing in her voice, I couldn't stay away.**

**"Just talk to me." I gazed at her with sad eyes," Onegai." I would do anything for you Kimi."Onegai? Just tell me what's bothering you."**

I'll keep waiting for you, no matter how far apart we are -- it's just the clock's ticking, but it resonates in my sleepless heart like the sound of footsteps. Even now I'm waiting; I stop here alone. From where do you now see the moon we saw together on that day

**"What do you reallywant me to say?"she asked.**

**Kimiko P.O.V**

**He took his hand in mine. I used to think If I ever were to let go, he'd disapear, but he seemed so close to me now. **

**He gave me that bedroom stare; the sexy stare he gave me when we first made love.The time when I first woke up beside him. I miss that.**

**"Do you still love me?"**

**

* * *

**

**_Words:_**

**_Onegai-please._**

**_First song in underline italics is "Anti-nostaglia" from gravitation._**

**_The second one was " In the moonlight" from gravitation. Sung by Bad luck._**


End file.
